Unconditionally
by secretive131313
Summary: She can't remember her past. She doesn't know her future. All she knows is that being fostered by Renee is a miracle for her. And that miracle gets even more miraculous when she meets Bella. But the most miraculous thing is that her name isn't Vanessa Wolfe, it is Renesmee Cullen. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue: See You Again

Prologue:  
Bella's POV:  
I knew it was coming. I knew that thing the thing I feared most was starting to come true. I knew I would have to let her go... So why was it so hard? I couldn't think in think about anything else during that moment, except keeping her safe. So I did what I had to do, and I sent her off on Jacob's back. He knew what he had to do, and he ran through across the barren, snowy landscape and into the trees. It was the hardest thing I will ever have to watch. I couldn't stand knowing that that would be last time I would ever see them. I watched them until they were entirely out of my view, and after that, I stared at the ground, blocking out everything around me. I stayed like that because I think I was too sad to cry. I stayed like that until I felt Edward shaking me. And when I looked up, I ran as fast as I could toward all hell breaking lose in front of me. My sadness was slowly being replaces by anger, and lots of it. How dare they force me to give up the child I fought so hard to keep?! So I kept running, and when I got to the fighting, I put all that anger to good use.

Renesmee's POV:  
What was going to happen to us? Were we just gonna keep running from the vampire that was chasing us forever? I knew that we couldn't, but as of right now, it seems that we didn't have any other choice. I was doing my best to hold on to Jacob, but it was getting harder and harder. We kept going, but the vampire went into the trees above, and jumped down onto us. Suddenly, Jacob just stopped. I guess that something had happened, and he just couldn't take it any more. But then he slid me off of his back. I had no idea what he was doing, but when I looked into his eyes, he gave me a look that said it all. Run he said, run, and don't stop until you are safe. I know you can do it and I am sorry I can't stay with you. I will find you again, if it is the last thing I do. Now go, I now you can do this. I did exactly what he said, and I ran. Didn't stop, no matter what. I heard Jacob turning around and fighting the vampire. I didn't even turn my head to look back at them. I kept moving, and I couldn't even feel my legs anymore. I kept falling and slipping. Then I felt a tug on my back and I fell into something wet and hit my head, hard. It didn't take much for me to figure out that my backpack had snagged on a branch and I had fallen into a creek, broken the ice, gotten all wet, and I had hit my head on a rock. I looked around with my fuzzy vision. The stuff at the top of the backpack was spilled everywhere an was wet. The metal locket that mom had given me earlier was crushed and ruined. I was in so much pain, but I couldn't let Jacob or my parents down, so I jammed everything back into the backpack and kept running. I was running for what felt like forever after the fall. Nothing around me was making sense and the pain was blinding me. I don't know how I was still on my feet. I was vaguely aware of passing out of the woods and into what felt like a town. I saw people, on the streets looking at me, but it was very dark outside and everything was a blur. I knew I couldn't go on any more. No mater how hard I tried, I was hurting too bad and everything was spinning. I couldn't think straight. I felt my legs give out under me and my body fell to the ground. I also felt warm hands wrap around me, but that was the last thing I felt before one more burst of pain, and then my entire world faded into black.


	2. Chapter 1: This is What it Feels like

**Chapter 1: This is What it Feels Like**

**Alright, this is the first chapter of Unconditionally. I know I am excited and I hope that some of you are too. The song for this first chapter is This is What it Feels Like by Armin Van Buuran. I chose this song because it is about not being able to really cope with life after someone is gone, and that is how Bella is feeling for the entire chapter.**

Bella POV:  
My leg is tapping uncontrollably and I am squeezing the life out of Edward's hand. If he were human, he would have lost all feeling in that hand a long time ago. "Relax honey," Edward said to me. "Everything is going to be fine."

Well, he has been saying that for the entire plane ride, but its really not helping. For the first time in 8 years, I will be visiting my mother. I thought I was never going to see her again, but the weather for the next two weeks in Florida looks very rainy and the Volturri would never think to look for us in Florida. The opportunity was too good for us to resist.

We have been on the run for years. We have never been able to stay in one place for a long time because they would find us. The only reason we are able to stay in Florida for two whole weeks is because the Volturri wouldn't think to look for us there.

Our fight with the Volturri ended in chaos. We didn't win, but neither did they. However, we did lose the most important thing to us. Our daughter. We almost lost Jake too, if Edward hadn't turned him. But when she died -I can't even say her name without bursting into tears- none of us could handle it. We all had to cope in different ways, but none of us stayed together. We haven't heard from each other in over seven years. Edward and I moved away from anything that could possibly even remind us of her. We tried to remember her, but forget her at the same time. Really remembering her was just too painful. Edward's love is the only thing that got me through it.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme all were devastated beyond belief. Rose and Emmett were somewhere in Canada last I heard. They lost all contact with us, and it gave Edward and I the idea to separate from them for a few decades. Alice and Jasper stayed with Carlisle and Esme and for all we know, they live in a town in Alaska.

However, Jacob's coping couldn't even be considered coping. He blames himself for her death. He went into a sort of state of depression. He went a little off, and I knew it was best to leave him alone for a while. Especially since he had just changed into a vampire. After that awful battle, we found Jacob turning into a vampire in the woods. At that time it was our only choice but to let him change and see what happens. He still has all of his wolf qualities, but now he has vampire powers as well. But he couldn't stand to stay with us when she died. We tried telling him it wasn't his fault, but it didn't work. I have no idea how he is doing now, and it pains me to think of how sad he is.  
But I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Edward say, "My dear, we have to get off the plane now." I nodded, we gathered our things, and we walked out together. We got our luggage off of the baggage claim, got our rental car, and started on the drive to my mother's house. I know that this trip will either be a complete disaster, or it will mend my heart a little. Either way, I need this trip to go well.

Renesmee POV:  
When my social worker came to me in Juvie two weeks ago and told me that he had found a place that I could live for a little while, I thought Oh great, another hell hole. But the man and woman who I am living with are by FAR the best foster family I have ever had. This is the longest I have ever gone without getting hit or worse. They never forget to feed me, they are nice to me, and they don't abuse me. Yet, I can't bring myself to trust them.

Over the years, I have learned that to trust is to destroy. Over the years, I have created a wall that no one gets through. These people are nice, and they wouldn't keep me if they knew how terrible I was.

As I walk home from school, I roll up the sleeves of my hoodie in the muggy weather. I have lived all over, but Florida is probably the most humid of all of them. I look at the dark scars and bruises on my arms, and think about how much it sucks to not be able to wear short sleeves in the hot weather. But if my foster parents found out, then that would be it. They wouldn't want me, and then I would be sent off to a group home or worse. Though the scars never last long, I always get new ones. The old ones fade, and are replaced. It a vicious cycle really, but then again, so is the abuse that I have suffered through.

I walk through the front door of the house and I see my foster mom cooking.  
"Hey honey! How was school Vanessa?" she asks. Wow, someone who's first question when I walk in the door isn't Where the hell have you been whore?

It's nice of her and I reply back, "Uh, good. Do you need any help with that?" she shakes her head and then tells me to go start on my homework. I head to my room and sit down at the desk. I took my ADHD meds this morning, so I can actually focus a little. When I can concentrate on my schoolwork, then I actually get pretty good grades. And since my new foster parents actually buy the medicine I need for my attention disorder, I am doing really well here. I just hope that maybe this time, it will last for a little while. But then again, hoping usually comes back to kick me in the ass.

Bella POV:  
If I was nervous on the plane, I was freaking out on the car ride there. By the time we pulled into the driveway of my mom's house, I was seriously shaking. But Edward grabbed our stuff out of the trunk of the car, took my hand, and together we walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

I heard a crash, then a shriek. However, the shriek was not pained or angry. It was joyful and followed by my mother running to the door faster than I had ever seen her run before. She opened the door with a huge smile on her face and pulled me into a huge hug. It felt so good to be back in her arms again. I never thought that I would feel her hugging me again, so I held on to this hug for a very long time.

When she finally released me, she pulled Edward in for a short hug, and then I was hugged by Phil. Everyone says stepdads suck, but Phil is pretty awesome. When all of the hugging is over, we head inside and I smell something cooking.

"How was your flight?" my mom asked. "It was good," I replied back. I will not mention the part about how nervous I was. To be honest, I wasn't even paying attention to the flight because all I could think about was seeing her again. "That is great. And I know you are tired, but I made us a huge dinner. Oh I have so much planned for us to do in these two weeks! You came at a bad time weather-wise, but we can still do a bunch of things! We are going to walk on the beach and we can go to my favorite spa and we can-"

But she was cut off by a loud thud at the top of the staircase. It was followed by a small "Ow."

"What's that?" I ask. Mom looks at me, smiles and says, "That's what I have been wanting to tell you about."

What the hell is going on? Why is there someone upstairs? What is she not telling me? But all of my questions are answered when she calls out to the staircase, "Ness, come on down. There's someone I want you to meet."

At first I was mad. Did she have another kid? I thought she was too old. Did she replace me? She must have been too lonely since I couldn't visit her. But I stop dead in my tracks when I see her. She is a skinny girl wearing a black hoodie, a grey t-shirt, skinny jeans and black converse. She had long red\brown wavy hair with blonde highlights (I'm pretty sure they are natural) that reached down to her waist. She had pale skin and a few freckles. Most of all, she had these huge brown eyes that glared at Edward and I. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, but her face looked warn and hurt.

"This is my daughter, Bella, and her husband Edward. Bella and Edward, I'd like you to meet my foster daughter Vanessa Wolfe."

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU IKE IT AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! Thank you so much for reading and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 2: Remember When

**Chapter 2: Remember When**

**HEY! So, this is the next chapter of Unconditionally. I am REALLY hoping that you like this story! The song for this chapter is Remember When by Avril Lavigne. I had a hard time finding a song for this chapter, and this is the best I could do. Hope you like the next chapter! REVIEWS ARE THE BEST AND I REALLY NEED THEM!**

Bella POV:  
"Hi," the girl said flatly to us, then she headed back upstairs. I cannot believe it, and clearly neither can Edward. We just stand there, looking at the staircase even after she is gone. I cat believe it! It is Renesmee! It has to be Renesmee! Vanessa Wolfe is the name I put on the ID in Renesmee's bag that day! I knew she was dead but she must have gotten away somehow! She had her scent and everything! Why did she just walk away from us like that then? Why was she so rude and hostile toward us?

I had both that and a million other questions right now, but my mom said, "Are you mad that I didn't tell you?" she said. I couldn't form words, but I didn't want her to think that I was mad, so I just shook my head. "I just wanted a child just to care for for a little while and since Phil and I are too old then I thought it would be goof for us to become foster parents. And I know that she wasn't that friendly, but she has had a hard life and she is really doing well here and I don't want this to ruin your trip since I haven't seen you in so long….." she trailed of, but I knew that I had to say something soon or she would get upset. So somehow I pushed through everything I was thinking, found my voice and I was able to say, "No, mom, I'm not mad at all. It makes perfect sense, but I do have a few questions about her." I glance at Edward, and he still hadn't moved.

"Really?!" she asked as she smiled and hugged me. "Your not mad? That's great! It really is! Here sit, have soup. Ask me anything you want." We sat down at the table along with Edward and Phil. Phil got us each a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and Edward and I pretended to pick at it. "So what do you want to know?" my mother asked.

I thought about it for a second before asking my first question. "Where did she come from, what's her story?"

My mom said, "Well, she has been in the foster system for a long time, since she was around seven I think, and she has been to a lot of different homes all around the country. She never stays anywhere too long though. Her social worker said that something weird always happens and she has to be moved. Her file said that the longest she has ever stayed at a house is about four months. However, she did stay in Juvie for a year, and then she was back in the system, then she was back in Juvie for another 9 months, then she came here."

When she finished I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How was my sweet baby girl ever in Juvie? And why didn't anyone keep her, what did she do?  
"Um…." Edward said. "And uh, you said she was in the system since she was seven. What happened to her before then?" My mom paused. Why wasn't she answering him? What happened? Then she said, "I don't really know actually." How could she not know?!

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until mom called Renesmee -I mean Vanessa- for diner. She came down, still glaring at Edward and I. Now that I got a better look at her, she looks like she could be Edward in girl form. "Hey sweetie. Why don't you sit down, eat some dinner?" my mom said as Phil brought over another bowl of soup. She slowly sits down and stirs around in the soup. I looked at her and she looked back at me. Then all of us were silent for a long time.

After what felt like forever of silence, mom asked, "So, Ness, why don't you tell Bella and Edward a little about yourself?" Nessie gave us another stone hard glance then asked simply, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, they were asking about what happened to you before you went into the foster system. And I didn't know the answer so maybe you could tell us a little bit about it, if you feel comfortable with it." She paused for a second, then said, "Well, I know about as much as you do."

"What?" I said rather loudly. This made me drop my fork and stare at her like an idiot. And now they were all staring at me. "I mean, how do you know the same amount as us?" Ness just stared at me and then shook her head and said, "Well, here's how. I woke up in a hospital somewhere in Washington with no memory of anything. Not even my age or date of birth. They said they just barely managed to save me and that they couldn't find my parents or who I was through DNA testing. I had a backpack with me that had an ID that said Vanessa Wolfe, so that's how we knew my name and age. Then I was put into the system and to this day I have no memories before that hospital."

When she finished, I nodded and looked down at my plate for the rest of the meal. I was trying not to cry, because they would need to know why and they would also need to know why no tears were coming out. Not only have I thought that my daughter was dead for all these years, but now I know that she is alive and she doesn't even remember me. That and from what I hear, here life has sucked. And its all my fault.

That night when we are all finished, I got up hand helped clear the plates. I noticed that Ness hadn't eaten much. She needed to eat though, she is so skinny, but I guess she couldn't eat a lot of human food.

After that my mom showed us to our room, kissed me good night, and let Edward and I go to bed. Of course, we aren't actually going to go to bed. Our plan while the others are asleep is mostly to talk or to do 'other things.' But tonight we had a lot to talk about. As soon as she closed the door I fell into Edward's arms tearlessly crying. He held me and I can tell he was crying a little too.

After this all we could do was talk about it. How it had to be her, and how we can't believe that she doesn't remember anything. Edward said that he can't even read her mind, so we don't know anything about her really. We talked about how much we missed her, and we talked about what the hell we were going to do.

Renesmee POV:  
All of this is weird. Why is here daughter acting so strange? Why were they asking so many questions? What was so familiar about them? For some reason, when I was with them, I had this strange sense of security that I had never felt with anyone else before. I don't know what it is, but I don't have time to think about it now. I showered and then went to bed early. I had a history test tomorrow that I couldn't fail, so I needed a lot of sleep. I don't anything about what I feel towards these people. All I do know is that I need to get my shit together soon. I slowly drifted off to sleep, hugging my stuffed wolf to me like I do every night.

**Comments? Suggestions? Love it? Hate it? Anything at all? I just need to know! So please, hit the review button below and leave me something! Thanks! Love you all!**

**-M**


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

**Hey there awesome readers if you exist! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I The song for this chapter is Secrets by One Republic. I chose this song because she is kind of telling all her secrets during this chapter. Please read, enjoy and review!**

Renesmee POV:  
I got up the next morning, ate breakfast, and did everything that I usually do in the mornings and at school. I had algebra first period, which was boring as hell, then I had biology. After that I had break and then PE then history. I took my history test and I think I did pretty well. After that I was on my way to the cafeteria to grab my lunch. I always go to the cafeteria early so I can get my lunch and get out before anyone sees me. Even though I am doing really well at this school, I still don't have any friends. But that's how I like it, I never want friends, because then I would have to be open to them. I couldn't lie to them, and I couldn't keep things from them. And I couldn't do this and be a good friend, so I don't even try.

And because I have no friends, and a bunch of scars, and I'm a foster kid, and I am not liked and hostile towards others, I am still bullied a lot. I have been bullied everywhere I have gone for my entire life, and I have just gotten used to it. My goal in life, remain as invisible as I can, because the more people see of me, the more they are cruel to me. I succeed in not getting spotted again today, and I eat my lunch in the library. Somehow, through my terrible life, books have always comforted me, and I have read every one that I could get my hands on.

I go through the rest of my classes in a blur. By the time final bell rings, I really can't wait to get out of here. I put on my hood and flow into the crowd as I try to go to my locker to get my books that I need for my homework. I open it and start putting my books in my bag.

Just as I am finishing up, I hear a voice from behind me say, "What's up Loch Ness Monster?" Ugh! It's the queen bitch Lorraine, her posse and her boyfriend Drew and his posse. I turn back to my locker and try to ignore them, but they don't go away. Instead they said, "Oh what, are you just too retarded to listen now too?" that drove me over the edge and I couldn't stop myself from saying, "What do you want whore?"

I have a really bad temper, and a really uncontrollable one at that. I have gotten kicked out of so many foster homes because of it. And sometimes I just start seeing red and I can't help myself. "What did you call me scar girl?!"

There are many things that people can call me that I will just blow of and ignore. But you really strike a nerve when you talk about my scars or make fun of me because of them. I suppose its I can't help them, and they are not my fault. So when she called me that, all of my instincts took over and I snapped, "Shut up bitch!"

And that made Drew say, "Don't talk to her like that?"

"You can't tell me what to do," I said simply as I rested my hand on the top shelf of my locker and leaned back a little.

"Oh yeah?" he said. "Well maybe you need another scar to match the ones you got."

Drew is the quarterback of the football team, and so it goes without mentioning that he is strong. So when he slammed my arm in my locker, it hurt like hell! "Ah!" I screamed as I keeled over holding my arm. Everyone in the hallway laughed and the group that was hurting me started walking away.

Something snapped in me and my anger overpowered my hurt. I got up, still clutching my arm and hurried after them. Right as they were about to turn the corner and leave the hallway, I came up behind Drew and kicked his back. I didn't think it was even all that hard, but it turns out it was lot harder than I thought it was and he flew into the wall.

Well, the wall was made of plaster, and it left a Drew-sized dent in the floor. Now everyone had their eyes wide and they were backing away from me slowly. All I could do was turn and run and keep on running. Things like this had happened before and it ended up with me being expelled from school, which led to my foster parents getting rid of me, which led to me going back in the system.

And I actually wanted to stay in this house for a while because hey are so nice and I know that I am safe. At least for a little while it would be good if I had some not awful part of my life. But I can't be lucky, not even for a second. So I slumped down in the alley at the back of the school, rolled up my sleeves and tried to stop the growing pain in my arm. The sky is getting darker, and I can tell it is going to rain, but I will just have to wait here and walk home a little later than I usually do. I feel the first raindrops fall on my head and it just reminds me how much my life sucks.

Bella POV:  
"Hey Bella," my mom asked. It was my first day here, and she had been trying (and failing) to teach me how to sew while Edward had been reading and watching us and laughing. "Can you please go pick up Nessie at her school? It looks like its about to start pouring rain and I don't want her to get caught in it."

I feel flutters in my whole body when her name is mentioned. But can I really go pick her up like a normal mom would do? It would give me time for me to talk to her a little alone, and so I say, "Yeah, sure, I will leave right now." I got up and headed to the front door to leave. "Thanks so much Bella!" my mom called after me.

When I got to the school it had already started to drizzle a little. I stood outside my car for what must have been twenty minutes or so, but she didn't show up. I started to get worried about her, so I went to the front of the school to try and look for her in the sea of kids. A few of the girls looked at me funny, and a few of the guys whistled at me. I glared at them and continued on.

I eventually found her scent and I started following it. It started leading me in a different part of the school, one where I can tell students aren't supposed to be. Where did she go? Her scent is getting stronger, and it is mixing a little bit with the scent of blood. Now the rain is picking up and I am started to get worried.

Just as I am about to start freaking out, I hear heavy breathing. When I round the corner, I see her slumped over against a wall with her head in her hands. She is somewhat wet, and she has her jacket sleeves rolled up.

When I get closer, I notice that there is something on her arms. They are long and dark, but they are a part of her skin, I can tell that much. What. Are. Those. She wouldn't be self-harming, right? RIGHT?! Oh my gosh, no!

"V-v-v-vanessa?" I stammered out slowly and quietly. Her head snapped up extremely fast and she just stared at me "What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked.

All I could do was stand there and stare at her arms. She must of caught this because she rolled down her sleeves and said quickly, "Its not what you think."

"Well then, you better explain to me what it is right now," I said sitting down next to her. There was bitterness in her voice, and a caution that made me sad, but she needed to tell me about those scars.

"Listen," she said carefully to me. "I didn't do these to myself alright? I know it looks that way, but I didn't."

"Then what is it?" I ask.

"I really don't want to talk about it-" she started, but I had to cut her off.

"Well you really need to."

She looked at me, took a deep breath, and said, "I'll make you a deal. I will tell you if you swear that you won't tell your mom about the scars or the story, alright?"

It's the only way that she will tell me anything, and I have missed so many parts of her already, so I take a deep breathe and nod.

Renesmee POV:  
I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I have to tell someone about everything that has happened to me, especially to someone who I barely even know. But I don't really have a choice in the matter, so I take a deep breath and begin.

"I got these scars from my past foster families, alright."

"What?" she asked. Well, she clearly wasn't expecting to hear that.

"I got these from the foster families I had before coming here. I think I have some sort of curse or something, a curse to always get placed in the worst foster homes. You clearly don't know that not all foster houses are like your mother's. Not all foster parents treat their kids like your parents treat me. Actually, the only time anyone has ever been nice to me is when I have been staying with your family. All of my other families would treat me like shit. They would tell me I'm shit too, but your parents are nice. And if they found out about how awful I really am, than they wouldn't keep me."

I have never been this vulnerable in my life, but there is something about this girl that brings out the side of me that needs to be cared for. Its my weak side, and I always do everything I can to hide it. But her and her husband have brought it out in me, and I don't know why.

Bella looks and me and she looks close to tears. However they weren't the 'Oh you poor thing' tears like I thought they would be. They are more 'how could I have let this happen' tears, which just confuse me even more.

But I don't have time to think about this because she says, "My mother would never do that. And I can't believe that anyone would ever do that to you, but trust me, my mom loves having you with her and she would never just get rid of you like that."

"But that's the thing," I say back. I am close to tears now, and that's the weird thing, I never cry. Ever. "I don't trust anyone. Because she has no control over how long I stay with her. I am the only one with that control, and right now, I am not doing a great job."

She now looks as confused as I feel, but she is confused for a different reason. "What do you mean?" she asks me. Great. Now I have to explain that to her too.

"Well, at the end of the day today, some of the popular kids came up to me at my locker and started making fun of my scars. I snapped something at one of them, and they slammed my arm in my locker, that's why I had my sleeves up. And I got so mad that I kicked one of the guys, Drew, in the back and it wasn't even that hard but he flew into a wall anyway. It left a small dent in the wall, and if they tell anyone, then I will definitely get suspended or worse. Then your mom isn't going to want me because I will be seen as a trouble-maker and then I will go to another awful house," I told her, still holding back tears.

When I told her what that guy did to me, she looked murderous, but then when I told her what I did, she looked kind of impressed. I thought she was going to be disgusted, but she actually looked amused. This made me feel a little bit better. Then she said, "No, no, its fine. I'm sure that she wouldn't send you away if that happened. I mean, she would be mad, but that's just because she cares about you. She would talk to you about it, and then she would find you another school. I know that it's not what you are used to, but she won't get rid of you. And if they even try to hurt you again, just tell me and I will kick their asses for you."

I laughed a little at this and then she asked, "And if they try to get you in trouble, then why don't you just tell the principle what really happened?"

"Because," I said back, "Who are they going to believe? The troubled, ADHD, just got out of Juvie foster girl, or the popular, star quarterback?"

She looked like she finally got it now, and I realized it had started to rain harder. "We should probably get going, my mom sent me here to drive you home so that you didn't get wet. I didn't do a good job of not getting you wet, but I can at least drive you home successfully." She stood up, offered me a hand, and then helped me up.

"Bella," I said when we were about to walk to the car. "Yeah?" she asked. "Thank you for listening to all of my crap today. It actually kind of helped a lot." She smiled at me, the warmest smile I had ever seen, and then said. "You are so welcome. Now come on, lets get back home." And with that, she took my hand and we walked to the car together in the pouring rain.

**Okay so a really sweet chapter. It was actually one of my longer chapters, so I hope you like that. I REALLY NEED REVIEWS: THEY KEEP ME WRITING! So please, review J**

Lots of love  
-M


	5. Chapter 4: fix You

**Chapter 4: Fix you**

**Hey guys, so VERY important chapter! I think you will like it ;)**

**Anyway, the song for this chapter is Fix You by Coldplay. I love this song but it is kind of sad. This is one of the best song fits that I have for any of the chapters, so I will post the lyrics at the bottom of the chapter after my second AN. Please listen to the song wile reading the end of this chapter, it will make it all that much better. R AND R!**

Bella POV:  
I can't believe that anyone would ever treat my baby like that. It hurts me, and makes me so angry I can't stand it. It took everything I had in me not to cry today, because she would see that no tears were coming out and that would freak her out even more. So I kept it in, but it was hard.

We pulled into the driveway of my mom's house and it was already sort of late. Her school had ended at three, I had found her at three thirty, and we talked until four. We actually got home at four thirty and my mom saw us and she was laughing. "What happened to you two?" she asked while still laughing. Nes and I were laughing a little too, and I said, "We just got a little caught in the rain on our way to the car. " she nodded then brought me into the kitchen and told Nes to go start her homework.

It had stopped raining by the time we got home, but it was still pretty wet outside. My mom had me in the kitchen about to start cutting the vegetables for dinner, when Edward came in. "So," I said to my mom, "How bad did you torture him while I was gone?" She laughed a little and then said, "I swear I didn't! Right Edward?"

I looked toward Edward and he nodded and said, "Actually we had a lovely discussion on books. You mom has a very great taste in literature."

"Thank you Edward. You see, I am not that bad," my mom said. I smiled and then Phil asked, "So, how do you like Vanessa? Did you two get along?"

If he only knew. I smiled internally and replied, "Yeah, she is a really great girl. And she really likes you guys, so that is a plus. We got along really well." I felt Edwards eyes on me and I gave him a cautious glance, one that told him that we would talk about it later. He took it ad we all got back to helping with dinner.

Renesmee POV:  
I had just finished my homework when Edward came up to get me for dinner. He was smiling at me sadly, and I wonder if Bella told him anything. I don't think she did though, because his smile was sad, but not as sad as it would be if she actually told him something. So I happily walked downstairs and sat down to dinner.

We were all quiet for a little while, then Phil asked me, "So, how was school?" I just continued to pick at my plate and said dryly, "It was good."

"How did your history test go?" he asked.

"Good," I said back, still just looking at my plate. I wish he would stop asking so many questions. I know he isn't trying to upset me, but I still feel pretty uncomfortable.

Then Renee asks me, "Okay, anything of substance happen today?" I shake my head, but she continues to ask me questions. I think she is just trying to make conversation to keep dinner from being as awkward as it was last night. I feel myself going into ADHD mode, and I remember that I forgot to take my pill this morning. And when I forget to take my pill, things don't go well. That must be why I was so easy to snap when Lorraine and them were harassing me today.

"Make any new friends? You know its okay to invite friends over here, don't you?" Renee asked.

"Yeah I know its okay," I said a little too loudly and a little too harshly. They must have noticed this because Phil asked, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Could you just stop with the questions already?! Yeah I'm great," I said back. Well, I kind of exploded a little. If I didn't have them worried before, they were certainly worried now.

"Okay," Renee said. "But-"

"I'm fine!" I said loudly. "I just need some air."

With that I got up, set my napkin on my chair, and walked outside and walked onto the beach. And I just kept walking for a little while before sitting down and the soft wet sand.

Bella POV:  
All three of us just sat there, staring at the door she had just gone through in shock. "I wonder what that was about," mom said after about a minute. "I don't know, but I think I will go find her and see," said Phil.

No! If she is going to trust me then I have to be the one to go check on her.

"No!" I said. "I'll go check one her. I'm the only one she is going to talk to. I also happen to be the only one who actually has an idea what's going on."

This made them look a little confused, but I just glanced at Edward and took their silence as a go for it.

I walked outside to the beach and just followed her scent. She had gotten pretty far in the short time that she had been gone, but I found her easy enough. I saw her sitting in the dunes looking out at the ocean. The water was beautiful, and so was she. The moonlight reflected off of both of them perfectly. I walked over and sat down next to her.

Renesmee POV:  
I had only been alone for a few minutes when Bella came and sat down next to me. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" I mumbled. She then said, "Because you still haven't given us an answer yet."

I smiled slightly, then said back, "Yeah, I'm okay. Better, now that you are talking to me. But I realized I forgot to take my meds this morning and that is why I have been on edge all day. I guess your parents questions just freaked me out a little, and I am sorry that I acted like I did."

"Don't be," she said in a nice voice. She smiled and said, "They aren't mad, and you just reacted the way that any of us would have."

She is so nice to me. I have no idea why she is though. I mean, I'm stupid and messed up. Yet, for some reason, I don't think she cares, which is great yet terrible of her. She won't be here forever, and getting close to her is a bad idea. "I'm sorry that I made you come out here to get me," I said after a few moments of silence.

"Hey," she said. "It is one hundred percent alright. And besides, Phil was going to come out here, but I figured you would prefer it if I came instead."

I looked up at her in shock. She would do something like that for me? I mean, I know it isn't much, but it means a lot that someone actually thinks about what I would prefer instead of what is most convenient for them. "Thank you," I whispered. She touched my shoulder and said, "Its nothing!"

We sat there for a little while, just sitting, but it wasn't awkward or boring like I would think it would be. It was comforting, and relaxing in a way.

"Here," she said, breaking the silence. "Look at how the moon reflects off of the water. Isn't it beautiful?" I nodded. She then pointed up to the moon, and that was when I saw it.

I saw something shiny on her wrist, something almost in the dark. "What's that?" I ask, grabbing her arm. "Oh, that. It's a bracelet, my friend gave it to me," she said. I pulled her arm closer to me so I could examine the bracelet more closely.

It had a silver chain, with a beautifully carved wooden wolf. Normally, I would have just dismissed something like this, jewelry isn't really my thing, but something was tugging at me to keep looking at this. "It's beautiful," I said quietly, but I can tell that my voice sounded distracted. I looked at the wolf very carefully. It was probably hand-carved, and I looked in the corner of the wolf's back leg. There was a small J.B. carved there. I suppose it is the initials of the person who carved it, and it couldn't pull my eyes away from it.

J.B…. J.B…. wolf…..

Something tugged at the back of my mind. I saw a russet, furry-looking, giant wolf in the snow. I pulled away from Bella, and I could feel her looking at me in a funny way, but I didn't really care right now. I felt myself starting to shake, and I kept shaking. That wolf, that wolf! Ugh I have seen it somewhere before. Then I saw something else in the back of my mind. It was me as a little kid, on the back of that wolf, being chased in the snow by some people in black cloaks.

Then another image came into my mind. It was me, on the back of that wolf, in the snow, next to Bella and Edward, looking at more than a hundred guys in black cloaks. What is going on?

Then another image came into my mind. It was me and a guy, sitting on the couch, watching Bella, Edward, and a few other people talking about something. The boy looked nice, and friendly, and I felt warm and safe and loved next to him. He hard beautiful brown eyes, and was probably native American. Where have I seen this boy before?

I kept seeing images, but it just didn't feel right. I felt like I was seeing something, but I just couldn't see all of it. Like something was so close, just barely out of reach, but I just couldn't grab it. And the feeling was driving me crazy.

"Nessie," I heard Bella call. But her voice sounded distant, like it was far away from me. I am scared, and I have no idea what the hell is going one. But I feel the fluffy, wet sand on my back and head.

"Nessie!" I heard Bella call again, and I guess I must have fallen. I was still shaking uncontrollably. "Oh my god Vanessa!" she said, her voice was now panicked it sounded about as scared as I felt. I feel her ice cold hand in mine and her other hand gently shaking my shoulder.

Her voice sounded close to tears when she then whispered out, "Renesmee."

The second I heard her say that name, I stopped moving completely. This time, all of the memories hit me like a bullet in the head. It was hearing my old name again that triggered the things that just hadn't come to me before.

I thought of everyone who I had forgotten. All of my lost memories swirled around in my head, making me even dizzier than I was before.

Mom, Dad, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob. Jacob! J.B., Jacob Black! Those are the initials that triggered everything!

I'm half vampire. I thought they didn't exist for all this time, but now it is all coming back to me. That explains all of the things about me that had never made sense before. It explains why I am so strong, so fast, and why I never really had much of an appetite. It explains why a few times when I had seen blood, I had had the urge to drink it. I thought that I was sick for wanting to drink blood, but all of it makes sense now! It explains my ADHD, it explains why I am not normal.

All this time I had spent hating myself for not being able to fit in or be like everyone else, for not having a family or being loved, none of it is true.

I am looking up at my mom, who is still sitting there looking at me worriedly. I have a mom! I always thought my family had abandoned me, and didn't want me, but now I had a loving mom that I am staring at. And my loving dad is inside the house, probably wondering what is taking so long.

I know we can't sit here all night, and Bella- I mean my mom- is looking more scared by the second. I never cry. Ever. But I sit there, in the sand at who knows what time at night, looking up at my mom with tears streaming down my face.

With every ounce of emotional strength I have, I am able to manage to whisper, "Mom?"

**HOLY CRAP I ALMOST CRIED WRITING THIS! IT IS REALLY SWEET AND I REALLY LIKE IT! And I need to know if you guys like it too, so PLEASE tell me what you think. As promised, here are the lyrics to Fix You by Coldplay:**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_High up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_If you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears come streaming down your face_

_And I_

_Tears come streaming down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes_

_Tears come streaming down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**Okay, so I will probably not be able to update again until Friday because I am going on a school trip that is going to be REALLY fun! Anyway, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all like you wouldn't believe!**

**-M**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Sorry, I bet you thought this was another chapter, but instead it is a very important change to the story. From now on, Jacob is not part vampire! Sorry to all of you guys that said you liked him as part vampire, but I just don't think it really makes any sense. Thanks to an AWESOME reviewer called Helena Mira, she pointed out that vampire venom is deadly to werewolves, which I did not realize. You see, the only reason that I originally made Jake a vampire because I was thinking that he would get old and die and then he couldn't really be with Nes, but after a lot of research and some pretty intense google-ing, I discovered that as long as Jake stays around vampires for his entire life, then he will stay young and continue to phase so he wil be able to be with Renesmee forever. So, then it all works out, and makes a hell of a lot more sense.**

**THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!**

**XOXO!**

**-M**


	7. Chapter 5: Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Chapter 5: Don't Forget to Remember Me**

**I'M FINALLY UPDATING! YAY! Okay, this is going to be a fun chapter for me to write. The song for this chapter is Don't Forget to Remember Me by Carrie Underwood. This is song is way too perfect to be true for this chapter. If you look at the lyrics or listen to the song, then you will see just how well it works. Enjoy the chapter!**

Bella POV:

She is shaking and pale and….. UGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND IT IS KILLING ME! Could this be all my fault? She was fine until she saw my bracelet, and now she isn't. I hold her hand tightly as she lays down on the ground. I would call for my mom and Phil, but they are far away and there is no way I will leave her. I call her name multiple times, but she doesn't respond. When she looks like she is drifting out of consciousness, I whisper her real name, because it may be the last thing she hears and she probably won't even remember it if she wakes up. "Renesmee…" I whisper, and the strangest thing happens. She just stops completely, and it looks like she is coming back. Her eyes are glazed over as if she is seeing something else, but then she just snaps back into reality.

"Mom?" she whispers and I stop everything I am doing and focus on that one word. Did she really just say what I think she did. And all I can stutter out is, "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?!" she looks at me again, with real tears in her eyes, and I know that she isn't just confused. I know that by some miracle, she remembered me. I don't know just how much she remembers, but she remembers that I am her mom, and that is good enough for me.

Renesmee POV:

She looks like she is in shock, but I actually am in shock. My real mother is sitting right in front of me. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?!" she says in barely a whisper.

"You're my mom," I say quietly, looking into deep into her eyes. "I remember everything now, and you're my mom."

When I say this last part, the tears in my eyes actually spill over and I am crying for the first time since my first foster home. Her tears spill over too and she pulls me into her arms. It started raining again when I was having the flashbacks, and I am soaking wet, but I honestly don't give a damn.

I am in the arms of someone who loves me, and I love her. I have always thought that no one would ever love me, and that I was incapable of loving anyone. But now, everything has changed. She is holding me tighter than anyone ever has, and we are sobbing. I notice that no tears are coming out of here eyes, but she is crying just as hard as I am nonetheless. We rock back and forth on the wet sand, just pulling each other closer.

We don't let go of each other for about five minutes, when my mom says, "Come on, we need to get back and talk to Edward, I mean your father. We can talk about everything in the morning, but for now, we need to get back so you can rest."

I nod, and she takes my hand. Together, we walk down the beach and back to the house. We are both crying a little still, except my face is the only one that shows it. I am sure that my usually pale cheeks are red and my eyes are somewhat puffy. It will be hard to explain, but I will think of something.

When we get to house, everyone is waiting for us in the living room. As soon as we enter, Renee rushes over to me and takes my face in her hand to examine it. "Nes are you all right?" she asks.

There is general concern in her voice, and that touches me. She is the best foster mom ever. I look at my real mom and we both smile.

"I'm alright now," I say. I can tell that Phil can tell that there is something going on, but he drops it. "Well," says Renee, "I am glad that Bella could help you."

Everyone in the room is smiling, but not for the same reason that I am. My memories are back and now I know that my life really doesn't suck. I mean, it has sucked for the past seven or eight years, but that isn't important anymore. I don't have the foggiest idea of what we are going to do, but we have time to figure something out.

"Alright, well, you need to get to bed. It is almost ten thirty and you have school tomorrow and I need to show Bella that feature on my car that works only works in the dark," Renee says, as she shoos me off to bed and drags Bella towards the garage. My mom shoots me an apologetic look, and I smile back. Phil tries to get me to go to bed, but I have to talk to my real dad, and so I say to Phil, "Just one second."

Then I turn to my dad and say, "Um, can you help me with this math problem? I couldn't figure it out, and Bella says that you are really good at math."

He smiles and say, "Of course I will." Then he follows me upstairs to my room. He is in front of me, and as soon as he walks into the room, I slam the door behind us and run into his arms.

He doesn't respond, and I know he is confused. That is until I say, "I remember everything daddy." Then I feel him start crying and hug me back. He is hugging me so hard that it is hard to breath, but that is fine by me. I just can't believe that I am being hugged by my real and true dad.

I have pictured what my parents would be like a thousand times. I have pictured normal people, violent alcoholics, drug addicts, people so poor that they barely had clothes on, and hundreds of other scenarios. Never would I have imagined that they were vampires or that they were this great.

I never even considered that ghosts or vampires or werewolves ever existed. I just didn't have much of an imagination, and now I am finding out that I am something that people wouldn't believe exists. I am even rarer than vampires believe it or not. It is all kind of insane for me to think about all of it.

After a few minutes, my mom comes in. When she sees us hugging, it too much for her and she breaks down crying with us. We all get into one big group hug, and I feel the best that I have ever felt.

My newly discovered parents stay with me until I fall asleep. I have always disliked sleeping, because when I sleep, I can't control the memories and they come back to me in the form of nightmares. However, when I drift off to sleep tonight, I am not scared because I know that I am loved and my family will keep me safe. I don't know what the hell will happen or what we are going to do, but sometimes, not knowing is better than knowing because since I don't know, I am able to be happy for at least a little while before things get complicated.

**A sweet and emotional chapter. I hoped you like it because it had a lot of fluff and some really sweet moments. I was kind of happy/sad chapter for me to write since there is so much crying. But the tears are all happy tears, so that's what makes it happy J**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM!**

**-M**


	8. Chapter 6: Landslide

**Chapter 6: Landslide**

**Hey guys! So, for this chapter, I chose the song Landslide by Fleetwood Mac. Just so you know and before you judge me, this song has a very strong meaning to me, and so if you want to know why I chose it, compare the lyrics to the story and you will see. Okay, well, here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. PLEASE review!**

Renesmee POV:  
When final bell rings I run in the door and dash up to my room, just like I had planned with my parents. I slam the door and see that they are already in there waiting for me. "Alright lets talk. Renee and Phil are only going to be out until five and we have a lot to cover," I said.

They both nodded, and my mom asked, "Where do you want us to begin?"

"How about I start by telling you how I survived?" I said. They nodded and I continued. "Here is what I remember happening. Jacob couldn't go on any longer, so he just let me off of his back and I kept on running while he stayed behind." I saw my dad's face get a little angry at this, so I quickly added, "He did what he thought would give me my best chance of surviving and you can't blame him for that."

"When he out me down, he held off the attacking vampires so that I got away. I remember running through the forest and tripping a lot. I fell in the creek and hit my head and that's why I lost my memory when I woke up. That's how all the stuff in the backpack got ruined too."

"But," my mom said, "That still doesn't explain why your powers didn't show through even more than they did."

I then said, "I think I figured that out too. I think that since I didn't remember that I had powers, it made them less dominant than they would be if I had remembered. But I still had some of them, and that explains every weird thing that has ever gotten me kicked out of a foster home, which is almost every foster home I have ever been in."

I smile at this, but they don't find it funny. I guess it would be hard to make a joke out of your abused child's childhood. "Anyway," I say, "So…. What's the plan?"

They look at each other and then my dad says, "Honestly, I have no idea. You see…." He trailed off and my parents looked at each other nervously.

"What?" I ask, "What's going on?"

My parents look at each other one more time before my mom says, "Well, lets just say that neither side won the run-in with the Volturri. After a lot of fighting, both sides were too weak to continue. So, ever since then, we have been forced into hiding from the Volturri. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice stayed near forks, but the rest of us split up. Rosalie and Emmett are in Canada, and Edward and I have moved around constantly. They want you dead, and they will stop at nothing to have all of us dead. That's why they can't find us, and that's why we don't know what to do. I mean, they were very close to getting us in our last place, Switzerland, and if they catch our scent again, then that's it…"

So now it all makes sense. That's why they didn't leave with me the second that they found out that I was their daughter. That's why they don't have a plan, and why I don't have one either.

"Well," I said after a few minutes of pure silence. "We can think of something, right? You guys just got here and you still have a little more time, so we can make a plan then."

They smiled at me and said, "Of course, sweetheart. Right now we are just happy to have you back."

"Well then why do you seem sad?" I ask. I have been noticing that they have been sad for a little while now, I just don't know why. Did I do something?

"No, no, honey, we aren't sad! Its just….." My mom trailed off, still looking very sad. But she took a deep breath and continued, "Its just that I feel horrible. I missed your childhood, I missed you growing up, and you didn't even have a good childhood! You were hurt, and abused, and broken and…. Oh, I just wish I could have done more!" with that she started crying, and it made me sad too. Its not their fault and I need them to know that. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Mom, dad, its not your fault, and you can't think that it is! You two, and Jacob, are the only reasons that I am still alive! And, yeah, life was pretty terrible for me until about two or three weeks ago, but now that I know that my life is worth living and I actually have a family that loves me, none of the abuse matters anymore! I don't care what my foster parents did to me, because they aren't here now. I am with you guys now, and that's all I care about."

She smiled at me, with all of the sadness gone from her face. And then dad wrapped his arms around both of us and we all started laughing. That was when we heard the front door open and my parents ran from the room, telling me that they would come back later to tell me goodnight. They told me to start my homework and that they would see me at dinner.

After dinner, I took a shower and went to bed. Right before I fell asleep, my parents came in to tell me goodnight. They kissed my forehead. Just as I was falling asleep, my parents whispered, "I love you."

And what surprised me the most, was that I said, "I love you too," back. It was my first time in my life (since before the accident) that I had ever said those three, simple words.

**I know it was short, but I will update again really soon. It gets really exciting in the next few chapters. Please keep reading! I would like to thank Helena Mira and YaleAceBella12 (my only reviewers) for reviewing my story. THEY ARE BOTH AWESOME AND I CANNOT THANK THEM ENOUGH! So please, PLEASE review my story. Even if you think it sucks, then please tell me that. But if you like it, please tell me that too.**

**KISSES!**

**-M**


	9. Chapter 7: Runaway

**Chapter 7: Runaway**

**Hey! So, this is a very exciting chapter, and I hope that you all like it! The song for this chapter is Runaway by Avril Lavigne. The song reason will be explained at the end of the chapter so that I don't give anything away ;) Ennnnnnjoy!**

Bella POV:  
This has been the most amazing week of my existence. I have found out that my daughter that I thought was dead is actually alive, and my husband and I have spent as much time as possible with her. We have taken long walks on the beach, gone shopping, and we even took her hunting for the first time. We went into a nearby forest and she caught a coyote and she loved it. She said that it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. She said that she felt like she could do anything, and that she felt like she was flying.

And on top of all those wonderful things I have been with my mom and Phil, who I thought I would never get to see again. I am the happiest I have ever been.

Renesmee POV:  
It has been without a doubt the best week of my life. I love my parents and I have had the best time with them. We still haven't figured out a solid plan, but we still have a little less than a week left to think of something.

It is Monday afternoon, and after an awesome weekend with my parents, I have to get back to homework. I have a lot tonight, and I have been working on it for about an hour. I feel my ADHD starting up, and I know that I won't be able to finish if I don't take a break right now.

My parents are sitting on the patio outside, waiting for me to finish my work.

I hop down into the kitchen to grab some water and a snack. Even though its not as good as animal blood, I still crave some human food. Like the jar of nutella that I am currently holding. I could be a full vampire and I would still crave nutella.

I spread a little on a cracker and pour myself a glass of water. When I finish I put everything back and I am about to head back up to my room, when I hear the doorbell ring.

I hear Renee go and answer it. I would head back upstairs, but something is telling me to listen to the conversation. So I just stand and the kitchen and listen for a second.

"Hello," I hear her say, "May I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer. I am wondering if your foster daughter Vanessa happens to be here?" said a cold voice. It most certainly wasn't a friendly voice, and it had a strange accent that I just couldn't place it.

"Um, yes," Renee says, "I think Vanessa is in the kitchen. Vanessa, darling, can you come here please? There is a man her to see you."

This is so strange, but I trust Renee, and it is probably just a guy from social services, so I cautiously head over to the door.

At first, I can't really see the man at door, but when I get closer, I can see the three men that are standing there perfectly clearly. And they made me freeze in pure fear.

All three of them are standing on the stairs with completely straight posture. They all had pale skin and, most noticeably, they all had evil-looking red eyes. They were also all wearing long, black robes, which did not help with them blending in. The one that had been speaking (The one in the middle) had long, dark hair, a pointed face, and an angelic, fake smile.

The one on the left had blonde hair that cut off crisply at his shoulders and a flat, mean face.

The one on the right had very long, pale brown hair and a stone-like face. If I wasn't petrified in fear, than I probably would have laughed because his face looks like one of the Easter Island heads. They were the exact same way that I had remembered them from the fight. We are so screwed.

"Hello Vanessa," the middle one said. He was particularly sarcastic when he said my fake name. I guess that is because he knows that isn't really my name. Renee is standing way too close to them for comfort, and I want to get her away from them, but I can't move.

"Vanessa, don't you want to come down and talk to these men?" Renee asked me. Her voice was so kind and gentle and unafraid…. If only she knew what is actually going on right now.

"Yes Vanessa darling. Don't you want to be a good girl and come talk to us?" the middle one said, the scary smile on his face widening. I am guessing that he is the leader, considering that he is the only one talking. The fact that I am obviously terrified and that these men were being so ominous made Renee very confused. That's when Phil walked into the room and stood by his wife. "Come on Vanessa, don't be rude," Phil said to me.

But I can't go over there. We all have to get out of here, now. So I do the only thing that I can do to make sure that we all stay safe. Forget keeping our gifts a secret from (technically) my grandparents, we have to leave and go as far as possible.

"Mom, dad?" I say in a slow, quiet and shaky voice. My foster parents look extremely surprised when I say this. That's because they think that I am talking to them. Renee comes over to me and looks at me. Her eyes show pity and confusion and kindness, but I am not calling her mom.

This time I yell at the top of my lungs, "Mom! Dad!" the Volturis' faces dropped and my parents came running in. "What wro-" mom started, but stopped the second she saw the men. Her face went blank, and then became angry, as did my dad's.

Both of them jumped over to me and pushed me behind them.

Bella POV:  
They. Will. Not. Touch. My. Family.

Renesmee POV:  
"Get the hell out of here!" my mom snarled. I peeked my head in between my parents so I could see what is going on.

The one in the middle smirked and said in a voice that made my blood turn cold, "Not a chance."

And with that, he ran full-speed toward the three of us with a murderous look in his eye. Dad easily threw out his arms and pushed him back into the other two men. They fell like bowling pins, and we seized our chance.

Mom threw her mom on her back and Dad threw Phil on his then we raced upstairs as fast as we could. Renee and Phil looked like they were in a state of shock and mumbling things that sound like "What is going on?!" and "Have they lost their minds?"

By the time we get all the way upstairs, I can hear them catching up to us. I dart into my and snatch up one of my possessions. Over the years, I have collected some things along the way that could be helpful to me. Now is the time to actually use one of them.

I hear my dad looking for me, and then I see the men burst through the doorframe and run at my parents. My parents don't have time to move, and I see them preparing for the worst.

However, I am hiding behind the door of the room that is right in front of them. As the leader is about to strike dad, I jump out and strike him with my Taser. It hear a "tzzzzz" sound and he is on the on the ground. The other two were running right on his heels, I hit them with the Taser too. All three of them are now lying on the ground of the hallway in one electrified heap.

I look to see the astonished faces of Renee, Phil, mom and dad. "What? I found it in one of my foster homes. Now come on, we have about fifteen or twenty minutes at best, especially since they will get over it faster than a human would."

I guess my parents just decide to let it go for now, because they shrug it off and dash into their room to throw in as much as they can into a backpack so we can get going. However, my foster parents don't do the same. They just stand there, still looking shocked and confused. I can imagine they would be. "What do you mean 'if they were human'?" Renee said. "What else would they be? And Vanessa, why did you call my daughter mom? I'm sorry honey, but she isn't your mother. Bella you need to give us some answers!"

"No time for answers," mom says, "I promise, I will tell you when we are safe, but right now you need to listen to me and do everything that Edward, Nes, or I tell you to do alright? And now I am telling you two that you need to go into your room and pack a bag of some sort of clothes and other things that you absolutely need."

Renee nods gravely then goes with Phil to her room to pack. I dash into my room, grab my backpack and then I am back in the hallway. Even in a really great house like this, I never know when I am going to have to leave quickly, so I just always keep my backpack packed and ready to go.

It has been eight minutes and now we are all ready to leave. Phil called the school and told them that we were going to California for a little while since a dear family member died and that we didn't know how long it would be until we got back. The blonde one started twitching, so I Tased them all again once so that we could have a head start. We all jumped in my parent's car and got the hell away from the house as soon as fast as we could.

We kept driving and driving while Renee and Phil were constantly demanding answers. Finally, we all got so annoyed with their constant questioning that we decided to pull over at a gas station and tell them once we were a good distance from the house.

"Alright," Bella said when we pulled into the gas station. My dad got out to fill the tank with gas while my mom and I had to tell them.

"You guys have to brace yourselves for this, and you have to be open minded too…." Mom trailed off and she looked as if she were having a debate with herself. "Listen. I have been eighteen for eight years," she said, all in one quick breath. Renee and Phil just looked at each other, than laugh slightly. How can they possibly be laughing at this?

"Honey," Renee said, "That's not possible." She is smiling widely until mom says, "I know." That wipes the smile off of her face immediately.

"Mom, Phil, I am a vampire," my mom says in a nervous voice. My grandparents mouths have now dropped into a visible O shape. "I have been since Edward turned me after I had Renesmee," my mom says while placing a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her and give her a quick, reassuring look.

"B-b-b-b-but that's Vanessa….. And she doesn't have parents… she is in the foster system….." Renee said in a vague and obviously confused voice. This time I cut in, "Well, things got complicated. You see, it is hardly even heard of for a human to have a child with a vampire. I am half vampire and half human, and not many people have heard of that. It actually scares a lot of people. The ruling family of the vampires, the Volturi, heard about me and they tried to kill me along with the rest of my family. There was an ugly fight and I had to leave with Jacob-"

But Renee cut me off and said, "Wait, Jacob Black, Billy's son is a vampire too?"

"No," Bella said, "He is a vampire's mortal enemy, a wolf shape-shifter. But since he is my best friend, we agreed to live in peace and team up against the Volturi."

"Yeah," I continue, "Anyway, I was separated from Jake and I hit my head and got really hurt and that is how I lost my memory. I was put in the system and my family was positive that I was dead. When you sent my mom to pick me up in school, we talked and got sort of close and she was the first person I have trusted in a really long time. Then when we were sitting on the beach I saw her bracelet that Jacob made for her and it started triggering some of the memories, but when she said my real name, it triggered al of them and now I remember everything."

They are looking at us like we have lost our minds, and honestly, I don't blame them because I know how crazy this all must sound.

Mom finishes the rest of the story for me, "But we aren't going to hurt you, I promise. You are my parents and I love you, but we never hurt humans. Our clan only drinks animal blood. But those men back there, they will hurt you. Those men are all from the Volturi, and they are out to kill our entire clan and all of my family, but the number one on their kill list is Renesmee. The one that talked is Aro, the one with the blonde hair is Caius, and the other guy is Marcus. And we have to think of an absolute plan to get away from them and we have to think of one soon."

Dad gets back into the car and we all just sit there in silence for a moment. I suppose that they are taking it all in, but we really need to go, so I interrupt the silence and say, "So….. What do you think?"

Renee takes a deep breath and says, "I-I-I-I-I-I don't know what to think. I mean, s-s-should I call a mental asylum, o-o-or should I be scared, o-o-or should I be amazed? I just don't know….."

My parents look a little distraught and I am getting stressed about the men catching up to us, so I take matters into m own hands. "Well," I say, "We have to get going so I'm just gonna make you believe us so we can get out of here." Before anyone could protest, I put my hand on Renee's cheek and showed her everything. Her eyes were wide the entire time, and when I finished I did the same to Phil. Now they are in a state of shock, but hey, at least now they know what we are saying is true.

Bella POV:  
I can't believe they found us. I thought that we would be safe in Florida of all places, but clearly we weren't. And I also can't believe that my mom and Phil know, and they aren't exactly taking it well. They are just sitting there, staring into space, in complete shock.

Usually this would have worried e, but we don't have time to worry about them right now. Now what we need to do is make a plan. "So what's the plan now?" I ask.

Edward says, "I think we should get out of the country, find the most remote country that we can." I nod my head in agreement, after all, it is the only way to avoid them. Edward and I start talking quickly about arrangements and what country to go to, when we are interrupted by Renesmee. "No," she says sternly.

"What?" I ask. What does she mean 'No'? We don't really have another choice, and does she have a better idea?

"No. We can't just disappear and wait for them to find us. Guys, we can't keep living in fear of them finding us with them constantly tracking us and us constantly running, in fact, that isn't living. We have to do something! We need to go up against them! We need to make them believe that they don't have to kill me or any of you. We need to let them know that they aren't going to get anywhere by terrorizing everyone!" She said.

"But Nes," Edward says back. "There are three of us and probably hundreds of them. Since everyone is so scared of them, they could get almost anyone to stand behind them in trying to take us down. We just can't…." he trails off, but I can already tell where Nes is going to go with this. I have gotten to know her, and I know that she is always seeing and thinking of things that none of us would ever have thought of. I can tell she has a plan, and most likely a good one.

"Of course we can't go against them alone! But if we get everybody back together again, then we will have a strong enough force to defeat them. I mean, think about it. Last time you almost beat them, and this time we know more about fighting them and you have me! I haven't even discovered everything that I can do yet and my strength is my best gift! Just think of what we could do!"

"So what are you saying?" I ask.

She quickly says back, "I am saying that we go to Canada, find Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, then go to Washington and find Grandma Emse and Grandpa Carlisle and then track down the rest of the team that went against them with you last time! We will be better trained and more prepared this time and we might even be able to recruit some new people. We can't be the only ones with something against the Volturi, and if they are brave enough, then they will help us fight against them!"

Edward and I take a moment to consider this plan. Yes it is dangerous, yes it could fail, yes it could kill us all, but all things considered, it is a brilliant plan. I don't want to put my daughter in that much danger, but I would be putting her under a death sentence by running from the Volturi.

She is right. We can't keep living in fear of them finding and killing us. We can't keep letting them terrorize us and others of our kind. If we keep running, it gives them even more power, and they use that power as a scare factor. And we cannot let that happen.

Edward and I glance at each other. We can tell what the other is thinking just by a single glance. I can tell that he is scared that they will hurt her, and so am I, but also like me, I can tell that he knows she is right.

So inhale deeply, look at our daughter, and Edward says, "Lets do it."

**Okay, that was SO fun to write! I can't wait to write more and I hope you like it. The reason for the song is that they are kind of deciding to leave everything they know and runaway into the unknown, just like the song talks about. I have a plan for each chapter now, so I will be able to update a little more frequently now. But I really need your opinion. Was this too confusing? Do you like the direction this is going? Did it suck? Did you like it? Sorry, I am a very insecure writer. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS!**

**You guys are the best!  
-M**


	10. Chapter 8: How to be a Heartbreaker

**Chapter 8: How to be a Heartbreaker**

**Hello. How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds is the song for this chapter because I really couldn't find a good song fit for this one. I chose it because it kind of describes what Rosalie was doing to all the people around her to cover up her pain from missing Renesmee. In the song, it talks about leading people on and not really loving anyone, but in a small part of the song it says 'Girls, we do, whatever it may take. Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break, in two, so its better to be fake, can't risk losing in love again babe.' I actually love this song, so it is fun to use it. Here is the chapter!**

Renesmee POV:  
By the time we get to the airport, we are sure that they have almost caught up to us. To throw them off, we buy tickets for a plane that is going to Kentucky. From there we have tickets for a layover to Nova Scotia, Canada. After a lot of thinking, Edward remembered seeing papers saying that they had enrolled in Newbridge Academy.

Dad had called the school and somehow weaseled his way into getting me in. I don't know how he did it, but he did. I am going to school there as a freshman, but I am in all advanced classes so I might have classes with one of them. He got an apartment that he and mom and Renee and Phil would be staying in while I found Rose and Emmett. I don't know how the tuition and other things are going to work, but the plan is to be out of Nova Scotia in a day or two.

Mom catches Marcus's scent and so we fly through security and barely make it onto the flight. We know we have lost them by the time we arrived in Kentucky, and the layover is short. We actually arrive in Nova Scotia around nine our time, but ten in Nova Scotia time

It is my first time ever being out of the country, so despite everything that is happening, it is actually a pretty cool experience for me. When we get to the apartment, there is a package there waiting for us. Inside there was a couple packets about the school, a DVD about Newbridge, and worst of all, a freaking uniform.

"There is no way I am wearing that!" I say in a disgusted voice. "Oh come on! It's cute! At least try it on," Renee protested. Sometime on the flight, my grandparents snapped out of the astonished haze and starting acting like classic grandparents towards me. After about ten minutes of pleading and guilt tripping from Renee, I am forced to try on the outfit.

The uniform turns out to worse than I thought it would be. It consists of a very tight white shirt with the school's logo on it, a maroon and navy plaid skirt that only came up to my upper mid thigh, and worst of all, a navy cardigan that was only went three-quarters of the way down my arm and doesn't cover up all of my scars. So when Renee asks to see me in it, I panic and hold the bottoms of the sleeves in my hands tightly. The outfit really shows off just how skinny I am.

"Oh you look adorable!" Renee cries when she sees me. I glare at her and the rest of them laugh. "Sweetheart, in order for the sweater to work, you have to let go of the sleeves," Renee says. But I can't. I guess it must have shown slightly on my face, because everyone is now staring at me intently and questioningly and I am starting to get nervous and feel trapped.

I look frantically at my mom, and smiles at me and says, "Its okay. We are your family." I nod slightly and release my sleeves reluctantly.

As soon as I do, their eyes fly open in surprise and I quickly explain that they are not self-harm scars, but scars from my old foster parents. They relax slightly at this, but they still look sad. After a second, they all come over and wrap their arms around me. "You should go to bed," my dad whispers to me after they all hugged me. I nod and get right into bed. I fall asleep almost immediately, it has been and exhausting day.

My mom wakes me up at six thirty in the morning and I have to shower, eat, and put on the stupid outfit. The compromise was that I would wear the uniform if I could wear my converse. Mom dropped me off at the school and wished me luck one more time. She told me not to be nervous, and that she was confident that I would find them.

I have been to too many schools to remember and I have never gotten nervous on my first day. However, I am nervous today since I know that I am going to see my aunt and uncle for the first time in eight years.

I head into the front office. There, the lady at the front desk hands me a bunch of textbooks, packets, and other various things that I guess I will need for school, even though I plan on getting the hell out of here as soon as I find them.

After the lady finishes briefing me about the school, she gives me one last disapproving look and say with disgust in her voice, "Though shoes, I am afraid, are not appropriate attire for our school." But I am already pretty pissed at this woman, and even more pissed about having to go to school here, so I just gather my stuff and say, "Too bad," before walking out of the doors to head to my locker.

When I head into the long hallway that leads to my locker and see that it is already filled with people all wearing the same attire that I am (minus the shoes).

As soon as the door opens, every face in the corridor turns to stare at me. I clutch my books to my chest and keep my head down. I hear whispers as I pass by, and I see a group of athletic looking guys smile at me. I can't help it, I glare back at them. This results in a few of them whistling at me, and me rolling my eyes in disgust.

I am relieved when I finally see my locker. I walk over to it and try the combo, then put my books in. I am checking my schedule just as three girls walk up to me. The middle one has long, straight strawberry blonde hair and pale freckles on her pretty face. She is tall and skinny, but unlike me, she has very definite curves. The other two both have shoulder length almost black hair.

The middle one smiles angelically at me and says, "Hi! I'm Ellie, and this is Lilly and Madison," she indicates to the two girls on both sides of her. "Your new here, right?" her voice sounds retarded, but if I am ever going to know how to find Rose and Emmett then I am going to have to talk to these people.

"Yeah, um, I'm Vanessa," I say back dryly. "Cool!" she says while smiling a little too widely. Just then, a small girl with glasses and frizzy light brown hair comes up to us and asks, "Um, Ellie, can I please get to my locker?" she is quiet and seems nice, but Madison glares at her and spits back, "Get away freak."

The girl looks down, her cheeks flushing, and walks away silently. What a bitch!

During that whole exchange, Ellie had just stood there with face blank. But after that girl left, that damn smile returned to her face. "Okay, well, since you are new, I thought that you might want to hang out with us. You know, we can show you the ropes, tell you about the people, other stuff…. You know." She gives me one more suggestive smirk when she says this last part.

I know that I need to find out about how to find my Aunt and Uncle, but these are the types of girls that have been tormenting me for years, and there is no way in hell that I will befriend them. So I give her the same smirk that she is giving me and say in a sarcastic voice, "I think I'll figure it out on my own thanks."

Clearly she was not expecting this, because her face drops into astonishment and I walk away smugly. I head down to hall to history, which is my first period class.

It is lunch period and I cannot put into words how much I want to get out of here. I head back to my locker to put my stuff down before heading into the dining hall. Apparently it is called a dining hall here instead of a cafeteria and the food is really fancy and good quality.

As I was shoving all of my stuff in, that girl from before with the glasses came up to her locker, which happened to be right next to mine. I looked at her quickly, and saw that she was actually rather pretty, but of course, not a lot of people would see it. As soon as she saw me looking at her, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll move, I-I-I'll get out of your way."

She was fumbling around, trying to leave, but for the first time that day, I smiled at her and actually meant it. She looked confused, and I said, "No, no, its fine, I swear. Uh, I'm Vanessa."

She still was protective of herself when she said back quietly, "Marley."

"So um, who were those bitches who were talking to me this morning?"

She laughed at this and said, "Finally! Someone who sees them the way I do!" Now it is my turn to laugh. She continues, "Well, they are the most popular girls in our grade, but the second most popular in the entire school. Yeah, they have pretty much made it their life's goal to ruin mine."

"I know the feeling," I say to her. She looks at me in amazement, but I guess she decides to just let it go, because she looks away from me. "So then who is the most popular girl in the school?" I ask her. Knowing Rose and what my parents have told me about her, there is a good chance that she is at least sort of popular.

"Ah," Marley says, "Well, I guess that would be Rosalie. I mean, she isn't popular as in she is like invited to every party, she is popular as in she is gorgeous, has all the boys drooling over her, scares the crap out of everyone and kind of runs this school. Her and her brother Emmett, but Emmett isn't as….. Cold as she is."

ROSALIE! That's aunt Rose and uncle Emmett that she is talking about! She knows them! She knows how I can find them! I can get out of this school soon after all!

"Oh, um, do you know her?" I ask, trying not to be sound too abnormal.

"Me?" she says, "Yeah, right. She thinks that everyone on this earth is below her, or at least, that's how she acts. No, I don't know her, nobody really does. She is a senior and even some of the teachers are scared of her. For some reason, even just talking to her makes you love her. But at the same time, you hate her too. Its weird, I know, but that's just the way she is. I don't know why, but no one really knows anything about her or her brother. One time, I walked in on her sobbing in the bathroom and she legit almost killed me. I mean, I have never seen someone that angry or strong before. Wow it was like-"

But she didn't get to finish that thought. At that exact moment, the crowd of students parted like the red sea and I saw my beautiful aunt walk through them. It was like she was the queen and they were her subjects.

"Oh! That's her!" Marley says while tapping my shoulder and then pointing to her. "Woah, is she coming over here?" Marley asks in amazement. And sure enough, aunt Rose was now standing just inches from me. It took everything I had in me not to sprint up to her and hug her with all my might.

"Well," Rose says in a flat voice. Her voice hasn't changed at all, in fact, nothing about her has changed. The only thing that looks slightly different about her is her eyes. Buried under all of the makeup and mascara, there is a layer of sadness in them. But there won't be for long.

"You must be Vanessa, the new girl. I'm Rosalie, I am a senior."

She is looking at her nails like all of this beneath her.

"Hi," I breathe out.

"Since you are new, you don't know that you are currently blocking my locker," she says. Her voice is sweet, but behind that layer of sweetness is pure venom.

"Oh, sorry," I say, as I move out of her way slightly so she can get to the locker on the other side of mine.

She fake laughs a little, than says, "That's not what I meant. I meant get the hell away from this locker bank until I say you can come back." The coating of sweetness in her voice from earlier is now long gone. Now her voice is pure venom.

When she says this to me, my mouth drops. How can she talk to me like that? It was then that I noticed that everyone else had cleared out a long time ago and was watching this with amusement and fear on their faces. But I don't care who she is, I am not letting her talk to me like that.

"No," I say simply. Now everyone is looking at me like I have completely lost it. I guess no one has ever stood up to her before or something. Just then uncle Emmett comes up and asks, "What's going on Rose?"

But she is too intent on glaring at me that she doesn't answer him. "CLEAR OUT!" she yells suddenly. I hear people ooing, but they all leave as fast as they can.

"Rose, she is new. Come on, don't do this," Emmett protests, but she just snaps back, "I'll do what I want."

She then grabs me by my shoulder and yanks me against the locker. "I'm sorry," hear Emmett whisper. What is she going to do?

"Here's how it works," she says in an angelic voice. "You are going to never talk back to me again, clear?"

"And if I do?" I ask quietly. Clearly I am not helping myself here, but it is part of my ADHD that I cannot always hold my tongue.

"I will destroy you," she states simply, as if it were no big deal. But it is, and I have to get out of this school soon or I might explode. So I decide to take on the offensive approach and say, "You aren't going to touch me."

I can understand that this is her way of coping with me being gone, but I am not letting her talk to me like that. And she needs to stop acting like a bitch and listen to me.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure of that?" she asks while clamping down harder on my shoulders .The metal in the locker is starting to dig into my shoulders and it hurts. I see Emmett trying to look away, but his eye catches mine, and our gazes lock.

I see him take a deep breath in and then his eyes fly open in surprise. "Rosalie put her down!" he says frantically. I guess he gets it now, but she still doesn't.

"Why the hell would I do that Emmett? Whose side are you on?" she asks in a betrayed tone. He has probably never really gone against her before.

"Because," I say, then I break my hand through her iron grip and bring it to her cheek. At first she is trying to bat it away, but then her eyes glaze over and she sees everything.

She drops me. "R-R-R-R-R-Renesmee?" she asks in complete bewilderment.

**CLIFFY! Sorry, I just had to stop it there if I wanted to get it posted tonight. I may not be able to update as often now because spring sports just started and I have lacrosse practice until 5:00. But I will try ;)**

**I REALLY REALLY WANT SOME REVIEWS!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-M**


	11. Chapter 9: I'm Coming Home

**Chapter 9: I'm Coming Home**

**Hello everyone! So, I have some bad news. I fractured my wrist and so now I have to wear this stupid cast for at least two weeks. It REALLY sucks, and the worst part is, I can't type really well, so I may not be able to update as quickly. But I will do my best because I love you guys. Anyway, the song for this chapter is I'm Coming Home by J. COLE. This song works perfectly because it is about being forgiven for all of your pain and finally going home. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

I smile slightly and nod. Emmett runs over and envelops me into a bear hug, and is muttering things in my ear about how much they missed me and how amazed they are that I am here.

But aunt Rose still hasn't moved. She is standing in the same place with a blank expression on her face. She looks like she is staring into nothing, and she is obviously deep in thought, but scared as hell.

I move out of Emmett's arms and walk toward her. I look in her eyes and I say, "Aunt Rose, are you alright?"

She just gets sadder looking, and she is tearlessly crying while saying, "All I have ever wanted was for you to somehow come back to us, but when you actually did. I was horrible to you. I have been horrible to everyone and I almost hurt you…." She trails off at this last part as if it would kill her to go on for another second. I try to reach out to her, but she pushes my hand away.

"No!" she says hysterically, "You can't touch me! I-I-I-I'll hurt you!" with that she ran down the hallway and into the nearest janitor's closet. I don't even have to wonder if the door is locked or not, and I know she doesn't want to talk to me or anyone else. But I can help her. I can understand her and I have to try to get her to unlock the door and let me in.

"Nes, its not even worth it to try when she gets like this," Uncle Emmett says when he sees me heading to the door. But I just ignore him and take out my hairpin from the pocket of my sweater. I kneel down in front of the handle and get to work on the lock.

I have developed a talent for picking locks over the years, and it only takes me a minute to pick this one. I look back at Emmett, who is just standing there, looking at me like he had just experienced a miracle. "I picked up a few things when I was in the system," I said to him with a smirk.

I pushed over the door and I saw her rocking back and forth on the ground while crying. "Go away," she whispered when she sensed that I was in there. I just shook my head and closed the door behind us. She looked up at me desperately, and I just talking, and I couldn't stop.

"I get it," I said.

"No, you don't," she said quietly.

"Yes I do! I am just like you. I am a complete bitch to everyone because I am hurt and angry!" when I said this, it got her attention. She is now looking at me with interest.

"But you know what the difference?" I ask. She shakes her head lightly, and I continue. "You have people who want to be let in! You have Emmett, you have people that give a damn about you!"

"Now that's not true. You had people who cared about you too," she said, but she has no idea. I'm not pissed, I'm just… Exasperated.

"No, I didn't," I said slowly. "I had no one until about a week ago when I remembered that Bella and Edward are my parents. That's right, I had no idea! I didn't remember anything about you, or Emmett, or mom, or dad, or anyone else. I thought that I didn't have a family because my family hated me just like every single one of my foster parents did! I moved to more schools than I can count! I had no friends at any of them and the people made life hell for me at every single school because of my ADHD, the fact that I was a foster kid, my scars…."

I shouldn't have said all that. But once I started, I just couldn't stop. And now she looked almost dazed. "W-w-w-w-what scars?" she stuttered out.

"These," I said as I pulled off the cardigan. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She was about to ask the obvious question, when I just went ahead and answered it for her.

"My foster parents have given me these over the years. Some of them are recent, others are old, but they all remind me of how much I hated my life before I got my memory back. So don't feel sorry about what you almost did, because you didn't do it. Now, can you please come back out with me so I can explain what's going on to you and Emmett?" she was blank-faced, but she got up anyway.

I was about to leave to closet when she grabbed my wrist and spun me around. She pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged her back just as tightly.

"I am so sorry," she whispered into my hair. "Me too," I whispered back. And with that we walked out of the closet and back to Emmett. When we got back to him, she immediately grabbed his hand, and they smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you guys are happy now, because you won't be when I tell you this," I say with a slight smile. They looked at me and I explained, "Well, Rose already knows this, but I didn't remember anything about my family before my parents found me. Renee and Phil, Bella's parents, were fostering me, and one night I was with my mom and I remembered everything. That was about a week ago. Yesterday, the Volturri found us at Renee and Phil's house and they were going to kill all of us. Thankfully, I had a taser and we were able to get out in time. But we had Renee and Phil with us and now they know everything. We got here last night and we have to leave tonight, so I suggest that you guys get all of your classes and stuff wrapped up since it won't take them long at all to find us."

When I finished, they were looking at me like I was crazy. I gave a strained smile and sad, "lets go."

We started running down the hallway, trying to get out of the school. We decide to split up and grab our things from our lockers. I am desperately stuffing what little stuff I had in my locker into my bag, when Ellie and her clones came up. "I heard you talked back to Rosalie. Guess you really are trying to omit social suicide here. I mean, you talked back to her and you denied being friends with us. This only your first day! However, my offer still stands, if you want it." Her smile suggests that she is trying to help me, but I know better. Her smug tone suggests that she is rubbing it in my face. It also suggests that she isn't expecting what I say next.

Actually, I wasn't fully expecting what I said next either. But I am never coming back to this school again, so what do I have to lose?

"I'm going to say this once bitch," I say, " Get the hell away from me or I swear to god that I will kick you so far google won't find you."

The whole hallway erupts into laughter and her jaw drops almost to the floor. I then see my aunt and uncle walk up behind me and link one of their arms into each of mine. Like that, we walk down the hallway with everyone staring at us. We walk out through the front doors together, and I can feel that none of them have moved.

We have to swing by their apartment so that they can pack a bag, but that doesn't take long. We pull up to the apartment building and race up to the apartment. We see my parents and grandparents sitting on the couch watching a movie, and as soon as they see Rose and Emmett, they all run ot each other and start hugging.

My father comes up to me and says, "You did good Ness." I smile at him, and we grab all of our stuff, load it into the car, and head for the airport.

On the flight and on the way there, my parents took time to explain everything that was going in more detail. But I wasn't really paying attention to this, since a thought had just hit me. _I am actually going home. I am going home to the real place where I was last with all of my family. I have a home and a family. _And I just cannot get over it.

**What did you think?! More reunions in the next chapter, and the chapter after that, the biggest reunion of all. I really want to know what you all think, so please, PLEASE review my story. You are all amazing and I cannot thank you enough for reading what I write.**

**XOXO!**

**-M**


	12. Chapter 10: Home

**Chapter 10: Home**

**Hey. So, the song for this chapter is Home by Phillip Phillips. This is going to be another really sweet chapter. Not a lot of reviews on the last chapter, hoping to get more on this one. You guys are awesome, enjoy the chapter. R AND R!**

Renesmee POV:  
I am freaking out when we are getting off the plane in Seattle. I sat with Aunt Rose on the plane, and she is great, but I still can't help but be really nervous to see the rest of the family. Mom and Dad are trying to reassure me, but honestly its not working.

I am even more jittery on the car ride there, and I can tell my mom is getting stressed too.

We drive away from the city, but in the opposite direction of Forks. We drive for about half an hour before we pull into a driveway in the middle of nowhere. For miles and miles there are nothing but trees around us.

My breath hitches in my throat when we finally get close enough to see the house. It isn't like the one in Forks, in fact, the only thing that is even remotely like the one in Forks is the fact that it is giant. This house looks like a fortress. It has dark stone walls that shape up to an almost medieval looking house.

It is looming over us, and through a window at the front, I can see a bright chandelier glowing. It looks beautiful but terrifying at the same time. There are iron gates in front of the house, so we have to get out of the car to see if we can find a way around them.

It is raining lightly, so we get slightly wet, but I really don't care. Turns out, one of the gates is open, so we just walk in. But suddenly, my mom stops and says, "Wait, guys, we should stay at the car and just let Renesmee go talk to them. We can surprise them." The rest of them nodded in agreement and went back to stand by the car. Great. Now I have to do this by myself. This is just getting scarier by the minute.

I walked up the path to the looming mansion with shaking legs. I don't know why I am so nervous, but I just am. I go up to the stone dark wooden door and ring to door bell. I hear whispers and then shuffles and then I see a woman with short, dark hair and pale skin skip up to the door. Aunt Alice.

"Hi sweetie," she said in a sweet, high voice with a sweet smile showing off her perfect white teeth. "Um, can I help you? Are you lost?"

Of course, I just stood there. Staring at her like a complete idiot. She was obviously starting to get uncomfortable, but she kept the friendly smile.

"Uh, um, well, see, um, ah, I, uh," I stuttered on, seeming even more idiotic than I had before. "Are you alright?" she asked, now she seemed sort of concerned. This is one question that I could answer, so I smiled and breathed, "Yeah."

She smiled at me for a second, before I saw her eyes stare off behind me and the smile dropped off her face immediately. I turned around to see her staring at my parents, Rose, Emmett, and my grandparents.

"W-w-what?" she whispered. "W-w-who are you?"

I bit my lip and smiled at her still confused face. "No," she whispered after a minute. I just smiled a little wider and nodded my head yes. Her eyes became as wide as saucers, and she screamed. She was laughing hysterically and she scooped me up and spun me around. Then she just hugged me and we were both laughing and crying at the same time.

"Alice! What's wrong?" cries a slightly older dark-haired woman with long hair and, again, pale skin. Grandma Esme. Behind her are two other worried men. One with gold, curly hair and pale skin, the other slightly older with pale blonde, straight hair and a friendly yet serious demeanor. Uncle Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle.

They stop when they see Alice and I hugging, and look at us questioningly. "Alice," Uncle Jasper asks slowly, "What's going on?"

I open my mouth to attempt to answer when my mom and dad come up and stand next to Alice and I. Next to them are Aunt Rose an Uncle Emmett, and standing off in a remote corner are Renee and Phil.

There mouths all drop to the floor when Esme breathes, "Who are you?" there mouths fall open even more when I breathe back my answer, "Renesmee." Alice then let go of me to hug the rest of the family that came with me while the other family were crying and hugging me.

"We should get out of the rain," Carlisle said after everybody had hugged everyone. So we all stepped inside and walked into the living room. The interior is mostly gold and red, but it isn't overdone so much that it looks bad. It actually looks good.

"So we need to know what happened. As in, how is Nessie alive, what are you doing here, and why are Bella's parents here with you?" Carlisle asks.

It takes us somewhere around two hours to fully explain all of it. When we are finished, Grandma Esme asks, "So what exactly is your plan to get rid of the Volturi?'

"Well that's kind of why we are here," dad says. "Our plan is to go up against them. We can't keep living in fear and we need your help. We want to get everyone that helped us last time to help us again. Except this time we are better prepared and we are going to win." He sounds confident about it.

After a few minutes of all of us silently thinking, Carlisle says, "I agree, but in order to get anything done then we need the wolves. We don't have another choice."

For the next two hours we talk about what we are going to do from here, but I barely even pay attention. Actually, I can't pay attention to anything. I try thinking about a million different things, but nothing is keeping my brain occupied. "Hey, are you okay?" aunt Alice asks me. "Yeah. Of course I am. Why would you ask that?" she just points to my hands (Which are twisting and fidgeting with each other) and then my right leg (which is tapping up and down uncontrollably).

"Oh," I say. "I'm great. I just haven't taken my meds in a couple of days and I'm a little on edge."

"Meds?" she asks me raising an eyebrow.

"My ADHD meds. I have ADHD. Severe ADHD, actually," I reply back.

She nods and then gets up and walks out of the room. She returns a second later with a little bottle. "Here," she says handing me the bottle. "Carlisle had some extra pills that he just carries around with some of his medical stuff."

I nod in thanks and then swallow one of the pills. I feel better almost instantly and I am able to figure out what we are doing.

Apparently, the plan is that we are going back to Forks, getting the wolves and staying there while we go around the world to find all of the vampires who had helped us before. When this plan was done, my grandparents, Alice and Jasper packed up their stuff and we all got into our cars. We decided to take all of the cars so that we will have more than one when we get there.

My mom is driving, and everyone is talking and catching up. Meanwhile, I just lay my head on Rose's shoulder and go to sleep.

"Ness, honey, wake up. We're here," my mom says as she lightly shakes my shoulder. But I am not awake enough to tell that its my mother, so I spring up out of my sleep, ready to defend myself.

I then realize that it is her, staring at me with a questioning look on her face. "Sorry," I say in a groggy voice, "Force of habit." She just lets it go, and I hop out of the car to stand next to her.

It is exactly how I remember it. I remember the glass windows, the red\brown wood, and the gorgeous, green trees. It is perfect, and it just feels like home.

My mom comes up to me from behind and wraps her arms around me. She then whispers in my ear, "Welcome home honey."

**Please review!**

**-M**


	13. Chapter 11: Falling Slowly

**Chapter 11: Falling Slowly**

**The chapter we have all been waiting for (or at least, the one I have been waiting for). Jacob and the wolves. YAY! Anyway, the song for this chapter is Falling Slowly from the musical Once. You should look it up, it is truly a beautiful song. I will post some of the lyrics that made me choose for this chapter at the bottom. ENJOY! Don't forget to review after you read it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Just realized I have forgotten to put my disclaimers for all of the chapters. OOPS! All rights go to Stephanie Meyer, who is great. I own the plot, she owns everything else.**

Bella POV:

Jacob. The one person we forgot in all of this chaos is Jacob. How is he going to react to seeing Renesmee again? I remember that when we left he was depressed and not doing well. I mean, I don't want him to be depressed, but Ness is his age now and she is his imprint and it could lead to….. things that I don't want. But mostly I just think Edward will murder him if he tries anything.

Ness is old enough now for a relationship, and I need to except that. So does Edward. And since there have been vampires in the area the whole time, then that means Jake is still about seventeen and seventeen year old guys are not the most trustworthy with your sixteen year old daughter. I totally trust Jake, and I totally trust Renesmee, but I just don't trust them together.

However, if they fall in love there will be nothing I can do to stop it, and I have promised myself that if such a thing happens then I wouldn't even try to put an end to it. Because my daughter has had a bad life, and she deserves to be happy. And if being with Jake is what makes her happy than I will learn to be fine with that. All I have to do is get Edward on the same page.

Renesmee POV:

I wake up and for a moment I can't remember where I am. Then it all comes back to me and I smile. I through on some clothes and then jump downstairs to see that everyone is already sitting in the kitchen, laughing and joking. Renee and Phil rented a hotel room, so they weren't there, but everyone else was.

"Good morning," Uncle Emmett says as soon as I walk into the kitchen. "How'd you sleep?" Aunt Alice asked. "Good," I replied. "Perfect! Then grab some breakfast and meet me in your room as soon as your don," Aunt Alice said while walking up the stairs. Okay? I guess so. I don't really know what to do, so I just grab one of the bagels that they have on the counter and eat it quickly. I then do as Alice said and walk up to my room. I am on the stairs when my mom says, "Wait, I saw her go up there with shopping bags. I better come with you for protection." Protection? Shopping bags? Oh no.

Turns out, oh no was right. When I walk in my room I see my over-excited aunt standing there with a bags and clothes scattered everywhere. Clearly this isn't going to go well.

"Well, I took it upon myself to go shopping to get you some clothes!" she says with a huge smile on her face. Crap. "I have clothes," I say. She makes a face and then says, "I mean girl clothes." She gestures at what I am wearing now and I glance down at it. I am wearing light, slightly worn and ripped jeans with a camo tank-top, and a jacket that had the hood and sleeves in grey hoodie material but the body of it is light denim.

"And your point is?" I ask and she just rolls her eyes. "Here, try this on, "she says as she hands me a pink, peplum top and a pair of white jeans that didn't even go all the way down my legs which I think kind of go against the purpose of pants.

"Yeah, there is no way," I say. Mom is trying hard not to crack up and I give her annoyed look that puts her over the edge and she starts laughing. "Oh come on! It would look so good on you!" Aunt Alice says with a pleading look.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to, sorry, not going to happen," I say. She opens her mouth to protest some more, but thankfully mom cut in and said, "Alice, show her the rest of the clothes and do not force her to wear things." She is still laughing at all of this, but at least she is helping me.

In the end, after taking an hour to go through all of the clothes, I end up keeping a pair of black jeans, a pair of regular jeans, a tight grey tee shirt, a button-up denim shirt, a dark purple sweatshirt, a maroon over-sized tee shirt, and with a lot of guilt-tripping from Aunt Alice, a black and white tribal print mini skirt.

After I get changed back into my normal clothes, we walk downstairs to figure out what the plan is for today. When my dad sees us, he smirks and says, "Good, you have survived Alice."

"Barely," I mutter back as I sit down next to him. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well," Carlisle says, "We were planning for you to head down to the reservation and get the wolves."

"Won't you be coming with me?" I ask, confused why they only mentioned that I will go.

"That's the thing. None of us can really go into town since we aren't supposed to be here and we look the exact same way that we did when we moved. Too many people would recognize us, but no one knows you here, so you are safe. We will give you directions and everything, but you need to do it by yourself. Is that okay?"

They really trust me enough to let me go out by myself? That touches me and I nod. "I haven't really driven a lot since I got my license, but I'll be fine."

"Great," Grandpa Carlisle says. He then gives me directions on how to get there. I nod and then head outside. I am driving a black Maserati, and its pretty damn cool. I follow the directions that he plugged into the GPS, and soon enough I have found my way into town. I pass through Forks and I am on the road to La Push.

When I finally get onto the reservation, I realize that Carlisle had forgotten to give me directions for how to get to where the pack would be. I park the car and put my hood on. My goal in life has always been to remain invisible, but driving a fancy car onto a place that looks like someplace that I might come from is most certainly not the way to do it.

As I shut the car doors, I walk a little ways down a rocky path with small shops lining it. I walk for a long time, and realize that I am sort of lost.

Suddenly, I see a group of guys come up next to me and one of them whistles at me.

I keep my head down and try to keep walking, but one walks a little closer to me and says, "What are you doing out here honey?"

"Uh," I say quietly, "I'm just looking for some old friends."

"Oh? Friends? Well in that case let us help you," the guy says. I look up and see him and all his friends walk a little closer to me. Well, almost all of his friends. There is a smaller yet muscular looking boy that hasn't come any closer. He is just staring at the ground and digging his shoes in the dirt. He has dark, spiky hair, and the same russet skin, except his was slightly lighter. Unlike the rest of them, he looks like he doesn't want any part of this. He looks sweet, and I know him. Seth.

The guys are closing in on me and I just say whatever it takes to get them to stop. "Seth!" I cry just as one of them is about to touch me. His head jerks up and he stares at me.

"So you know our friend Seth here?" one of them says, "How do you two know each other?"

I just shake my head, and decide to look a hell of a lot more confident then I am. I take a deep breath, and then say in my most threatening voice that I have, "Get the hell away from me." Two out of the three of them backed off, but I had to growl, "Now," before the other one did. "Let's get out of here," one said, "This chick is dangerous."

When they had all run a little ways down the road, and walked over to Seth and hugged him tightly. He sort of hugged me back, but not really. That's when I remembered that he has no idea who I am.

I let go of him and looks at me like I am insane. I laugh a little and say, "Right, you have no idea who am, do you?"

"Not a clue," he replies quickly.

"Um," I say, "Listen, it's a really long story, and I really need to find the rest of the pack as soon as possible."

His eyes almost pop out of his head. "You know about the pack? Okay now you definitely need to explain the story to me, no matter how long."

"How about I show you instead?" I say with a slight smile. He looks at me like I am even crazier than he thought I was, and I can only imagine how all of this must sound to him. So I slowly put my hand on his cheek and show him everything.

I watched his face turn from this-chick-is-out-of-her-damn-mind to the same expression that everyone else has had on their faces when they found out. The second I took my hand away from his face he hugged me just like I had hugged him. "Your alive! Your all grown up! Oh my god the pack is going to freak! Oh my god this is amazing!" but suddenly his face drops and his tone becomes grim. "Oh my god, Jacob."

"Why do you sound freaked out when you say Jacob?" I ask cautiously.

He bites his lip and looks at me with an apologetic look on his face. He slowly says in a sad voice, "Well, you see, after you supposedly died, Jacob kind of couldn't stand it. For the first year or two, he was just crazy depressed, but then he stopped hanging out with the pack when he didn't have to. He didn't let us in for about a year, and then after that he started hanging around with some not great guys."

"Yeah so?" I ask, confused, "By the looks of what I saw today, you aren't hanging out with the best people."

"No, I'm not really great friends with those guys, one of them is my cousin, but they would never hurt you. They were just playing around. But what I mean by Jacob has been hanging around with some REALLY bad guys. Like, they do drugs and a lot of other pretty bad things. But Jake still has to phase, and when we read his thoughts, we see that he hasn't done any drugs or any of the other bad things that the other guys have."

"Well then why does he still hang out with them?" I ask, even more confused.

Seth hesitates for a second before answering, "In his deepest thoughts, he thinks that he will never get over the pain of losing you. He blames himself for it, and he thinks that the only way to at least cover up his depression is to by around things that don't remind him of you. He remembers you as the prettiest, purest, best person he knew, so he decided to hang out with the complete opposite."

"I guess I was," I say quietly looking at the ground. He looks at me questioningly, and I just say, "Nothing."

"No," he says. "Clearly its something. Come on! Tell me."

"Lets just say I'm pretty messed up," I say and then I changed the subject before he could ask any more questions. "So we need to get him out of that gang right?!" I ask sort of desperately. He agrees with me, then says, "They hang out in this dark alley that's about a block from here. Come on, I'll show you."

We walk for a few minutes, until I see turn for a disgusting, graffiti-covered alleyway. "This is it," Seth says, and I turn to walk down it, but he grabs my arm and yanks me away. "What are you doing?!" he whispers frantically, looking at me like I am insane again.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to find Jacob!" I whisper back.

"Listen," he says, still whispering, "These guys, they are seriously bad. Like, if someone who isn't one of them comes near them, then they will seriously hurt that person! They are violent normally, but think of that violence plus whatever drugs they are on at the time? There is no way I am letting you go in there."

"Please! My life has been a series of drug addicts and violence! It is nothing new to me. Plus, you seem to be forgetting that I am half vampire and a lot stronger than all of those guys. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself," I say back, then I try to walk down the alley, but he stops me again. "Fine," he says, "But I'm going first and you don't come until I tell you that you can. Got it?"

"Fine," I whisper, "Now go. Good luck."

And with that he gives me one last look and then walks down the alley. I do as he told me and wait behind the wall, but I peer down the alley and watch everything go down.

I see a group of probably 20 native American guys, with maybe two or three native American girls. They all are dressed in dark, thug-like clothing and most of them have joints in their hands. It reeks out all sorts of drugs, and I see all of them turn to watch Seth walk down towards them. They look like one of the crowds that would hang out near one of my foster homes. Suddenly, I am slightly scared for Seth.

The biggest guys steps out from the crowd of them and walks up to Seth. He has two other large guys behind him. "What'd you want kid?" the middle one asks in a voice that is clearly not sober.

"Uh, hi," Seth says in a way too friendly voice. This kid is so dead talking to them like that. "Well, I'm looking for my friend Jacob Black. Is he here?"

The three guys snort and the middle one speaks again, "Yeah, he's here, but you need to get out here now before things get pretty damn ugly for you."

The middle one's voice had a wicked edge. It reminded me way too much of David, but then again, everything terrifying reminds me of David.

"Listen," Seth says, still with a nervous smile on his face, "I really just need to talk to him, its important."

Suddenly I hear someone say, "Go away Seth." I then see the most amazing guy I have seen in my entire life. Like the rest of them, he has dark hair and russet skin, but he looks nothing like any of the other guys there. His close-cropped hair sets off his beautiful face perfectly, his warm brown eyes are the most welcoming sight I have ever seen. Unlike the others, his russet skin isn't hard and uninviting, it almost has a soft glow, like a sun. He is a light in this dark place. But what am I thinking? I don't –I can't- think of guys that way. But this guy… he is different from any other guy that I have ever met. The pull I feel towards him is unexplainable. Though this isn't how I remember him, I know who this boy is. Jacob.

"But-" Seth tried to say, but the large guy who has been talking the whole time cuts him off. "You heard him. Go!" he gives Seth a light but threatening push on his shoulders.

"I-" but he is cut off again by the guy saying in an even crueler tone, "No, you shut up and get the hell out of here now before I-"

I figured that it was my turn to cut in now, so I cut the huge guy off by walking down the alley at a fast pace then saying, "Or you'll do what?" I see them all gape at me. I am going into full badsass mode here. This is how I have had to handle myself for most of my life and I am pretty good at it.

"So you brought a white girl to defend you?" the guy asks, making all of his cronies laugh. "Ness," Seth says to me, "I told you to stay behind the-" but now I cut him off. "Yes he did bring a white girl to defend him."

This makes them laugh harder, and I take this opportunity to sneak a peak at Jacob. He is standing there looking at me as if he will never look away with a stunned and impressed expression on his gorgeous face.

"Now you," he says pointing at Seth, "Get out of here now and don't bother us again. But you," he says pointing at me, "You're a pretty one. Why don't you go join some of our ladies over there?" he is speaking in disgustingly seductive tone that almost makes me sick. The girls come toward me slightly, and I snap, "Go away whores." This makes Seth's mouth drop to the ground.

The girls give me an offended look, but then go back to flirting with the rest of the guys. "Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but you can't come in here and talk to us like that!" this time he pushed my shoulders except he pushed me harder than he had pushed Seth. I can tell that he is angry and that the drugs and who-knows-what other substances are getting to him.

"Listen, you lay a finger on him and I swear to god I will rip you to shreds," I say. "What'd you say?" the big guy says. "You heard me," I state simply. He is so pissed off right now, and I see him move almost in slow motion.

He ripped his arm back to punch me in the face, but when his fist was supposed to be connecting with my face, I just side-stepped it like it was nothing. He tried again with the other fist, but I dodge it again. He is even madder now and he goes to punch me one more time, except this time I don't duck it. Instead, I grab his fist in mid-punch and flip him with ease.

Everyone was now completely silent, and the other two goons were slowly backing away from me. "Anyone else got any questions?" I ask in a tone that is a lot more comfortable than I feel right now. Jacob is staring at me like I am the most amazing thing on this earth, and I am trying hard not to blush. And I don't blush. Ever.

I hear the guy that I flipped moan on the ground. He chokes out, "Who… are… you?"

I keep my face straight and reply in a stiff voice while still looking right into Jacob's eyes. "My name's Renesmee, and Jacob, we need to go right now."

As soon as I said that, Jacob jumped up, grabbed my hand, and the three of us ran like hell out of that alleyway. We kept running until we were long gone. When we stopped, Jacob pulled me into his arms and hugged me with even more passion than any of the other family I have had. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

"How?" he whispered in my ear. "You didn't kill me," I whispered back in his ear. I feel him nod, and then pull me closer. I don't know what it is, but there is definitely some strange and unknown bond between the two of us.

"Hey guys," Seth eventually says, "You know, I'm really happy for you two and stuff, but I'm pretty sure we need to get the rest of the pack and then head to the Cullen's place. We break away, but Jacob still doesn't let go of my hand.

"Seth," Jacob says, "I'm really sorry." He sounds so remorseful, and it breaks my heart.

"Don't worry about it, man. I'm just glad your back now," he says back with a smile. We're all smiling as we get in the car and drive to someone named Emily's house.

We pull into the driveway of a pretty little house. We can hear people laughing even while we are still in the driveway. It seems like youth and fun just radiate off of this place.

I keep holding Jacob's hand as I walk up to the door and knock three times. A small yet muscular guy wearing only cutoff shorts walks up the door smiling, but the smile vanishes as soon as he sees us.

"Uh, what are you doing here Jake?" the guy ask in an emotionless tone.

"Hey Quil, um, can we come in?" Jake says back. The boy he calls Quil moves aside and gestures for us to walk in. As soon as we enter, the faces of about seven other native American boy (again, all only wearing cutoff shorts) turn there heads to look at us. There are two girls, one has the same hard expression that I have worn most of my life, the other is very pretty. She has a long scar down the side of her face that catches my attention.

"Jacob," says the largest of all of them. He has a deep, guff voice, but not entirely unkind. "What brings you here?"

"Listen guys," Jake says looking at all of them individually. "I'm going to start off by saying that I owe all of you a huge apology. I know that I wasn't... right, I guess, but I shouldn't have distanced myself from you like I did. You guys are my brothers, and I need you just as much as you need me. I'm so sorry guys."

All of the guys look at each other, and then they all come over to Jake laughing. "Its alright man. Apology accepted! Welcome back to sanity," Quil says. They all hug Jake and, even though he has to temporarily let go of my hand, I smile just looking at how happy all of them are. When they all go back to sit down, Jake takes my hand again.

I guess the guys notice because they look at our hands, then up at Jacob, then at me, then Quil asks in an amused voice, "You met someone?"

Jake and I just shake our heads, then he urges me forward, "Explain," he tells me simply. I let go of his hand and walk towards the guys. I take a deep breath, look at all of them, and then say, "Um, listen, my family and I need your help. Again."

"What makes you think that we will help you?" the big one standing next to the girl with the scar. I try to think of a way that I can tell them so that it won't sound creepy and so that it will make sense. Then, an idea hits me.

"Sam, right?" I say to him. He nods, and I continue, "I think you'll help me because you helped last time and you hate the Volturi as much as we do."

When I finish saying Volturi, they all gasp and back away. "The Volturri?" I hear one of them say. "She's a bloodsucker!" I hear another say. "She's breaking the treaty!" a guy says. Then the girl with the short dark hair cuts in, "But she can't be one of them. I can hear her beating heart."

They all start to talk, and I try to talk, but they aren't listening. Finally, I just cried, "Would you all just listen to me for a second?"

That shut them up. Everyone in the room fell completely silent, and I opened my mouth to start, but now Quil cuts me off. "Jacob, how could you be with this bloodsucker after you imprinted on Renesmee?"

What?

**Hehe! Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. Anyway, here are the lyrics that made me choose Falling Slowly for the song. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am DYING to hear if it was what you wanted! Also, if you have any ideas for the story or songs that you might want me to use, just put it into a review or PM me and I will try my best to use them.**

I don't know you, but I want you,

All the more for that.

Words fall through me, and always fool me,

And I can't react.

Games that never amount, to more than their worth,

Will play themselves out.

Take this sinking boat, and point it home,

We've still got time.

Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice,

You've made it now.

Falling slowly, eyes that now me, and I can't go back.

Moods that take me, and erase me, and I'm painted black.

You have suffered enough, and warred with yourself,

Its time that you've won.

Take this sinking boat, and point it home,

We've still got time.

Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice,

You've made it now.

Falling slowly, sing you melody,

I'll sing it, loud.

(instrumental)

Take it all, oh I've paid the cost too late.

Now its gone.

2, 3, 4.

**Please leave a review.**

**Lots of love,**

**-M**


	14. Chapter 12: Thinking about You

**Chapter 12: Thinking about You**

**Okay, you guys know the drill. Song for this chapter is Thinking about You by Ayah Marar. Love this song, so fun! I chose it because it talks about how now everything you do is for the person that you love, and how that is something new to you. It is kind of exactly how an imprint works, so its perfect. Reviews would be AWESOME!**

Renesmee POV:

What?

"He didn't tell her!" Quill exclaimed.

"Jacob, what's an imprint?" I ask Jake slowly, slight amused. He puts his hand to his face and he turns beat red.

"Imprinting is a wolf thing-" Quill starts, but Jake cuts him off by saying, "Shut up!"

"No, keep going Quill. I want to hear this," I say, still amused.

"An imprint is when a wolf sees her, the world just stops. All of the sudden, she means more to you than life itself. She is the only thing holding you to the earth, the main reason for you to live. Its like love at first sight, but a hell of a lot more intense. Sorry honey, but he already imprinted."

Did they say Jacob imprinted on me?! Does that mean that that is why he was even more depressed than the rest of the pack when they thought I was dead? Does that mean he loves? Is that the strange pull that I felt toward him, did I love him? That's crazy! I just met him (kind of). But I did feel something that I had never felt toward anyone towards him, but I thought that since… _Him_….. I wasn't capable of loving anyone like that for the rest of my life. God! I'm so confused.

I turn to gape at Jacob, which just makes everyone laugh harder. "Jacob?" I say in a high and questioning tone as I walk over to him. They all start laughing even harder than they were before. "Why didn't you tell me about this whole imprinting thing?"

They laugh harder at every word I say. "Well, its just, I didn't want to tell you because… Well, we had so little time before we came here, and I didn't want to scare you, and I didn't want your parents to murder me," he says.

Now I laugh a little, and he starts to smile a little too. "Your not mad or scared or uncomfortable or anything?" he asks. I smile and shake my head. This makes him smile.

"Woah, woah, woah," Quill says, still dying of laughter. "You met her freaky vampire parents?" This makes all of them laugh harder and harder. I send Jake and Seth a knowing look, and I think that they are going to do.

"Yeah. Maybe you know them? Bella and Edward?" I say simply. The second I say this, their faces drop instantly. They were cracking up, but now their faces are completely blank.

This causes Jake, Seth and I to crack up. We stand their laughing really hard while they sit there, staring at us with their mouths open.

"W-w-w-what?" Sam is finally able to stumble out. "Oh yeah. I'm Renesmee," I say and then I see their faces drop even more.

"B-b-b-but… h-h-h-how… What?" they all stumble out.

It takes me a full two hours to fully explain everything to them so that all of them understand. Of course, after that we just sit and talk and joke for like half an hour. That's when I realize what time it is.

"Oh my god guys! Its three o'clock! We need to get going!" I exclaim.

"Your right, but we should probably stop and get some food on the way. I'm starving," Embry says. We all agree and we get in the car I took getting here and start driving toward the house. The entire pack isn't coming, so we only need one car. I drive and Jake sits in shotgun next to me. In the back is Seth, Leah, and Sam.

We stop at a small diner in Forks on our way to the house. We eat quickly, but surprisingly, we actually have a really good time. All of the guys are great, even though Sam is a little stern. Leah is probably the only girl I have ever met that I like and get along with. We actually get pretty close, and so do Seth and I. I notice some tension between Leah and Sam, but I decide that it is better to not ask.

By the time we actually pull into the driveway, its already four. We jump out the car laughing. It seems like no matter what, we never run out of things to laugh about. We start walking up the driveway slowly. For the majority of the afternoon, Jake and I have been connected in someway. Right now we are just holding hands, but just his large, warm hand in mine feels better than anything I have ever felt.

We were about to reach the front door when my entire family comes bursting through the door frantically.

My mom cries "Where have you been? We have been-" but she stops when she sees Jake and I holding hands and laughing. She stares at Jake, and then she runs up to him and throws her arms around his neck. "Hey Bells," he says to her. "Hi Jake," she says back.

I smile at the two of them hugging. I remember them being best friends, and they both look so happy to see each other.

When they let go of each other, she goes to hug the rest of them. My dad shakes hands with Jake. He is smiling at first, and then his face turns questioning.

"You told her?" he says. He isn't as mad as I imagined he would be, but he doesn't look all that happy either. I forgot that he could read minds.

"Well," Jacob says, "I didn't tell her!" he says as he shoots an accusing look at the rest of the pack. "Technically, Quill told her before he knew who she was."

My dad was about to say something, but I guess he decided against it because he closed his mouth.

"Hey," my mom says walking up to me. "Don't scare us like that again, okay? We didn't know where you were!"

"I'm sorry," I say, "I'm not used to having someone care enough about me to make me check in with them."

She nods, then places a light kiss on my head. We walk into the house, and everyone else follows us.

After we are all settled in in the living room of the house, my parents begin to talk about what we are going to do from here. I have a glass of water and I am sitting in between Jake and Bella on the couch.

"We don't have a lot of time before the Volturi find us, so we need to get going as soon as possible. While Ness was getting you guys, Carlisle and I came up with a plan to start with. Emmett, you, Jasper and Alice are going to go to Ireland and on your way back, then your going to stop in New Orleans, LA. We have friends in all of those places, and we'll give you the directions to find all of them. Carlisle and Esme are going to India and Egypt. Alice already got in contact with the Amazonian coven and they agreed to come. She got in contact with the nomads, and they are coming. We got in contact with our cousins in Denali, who are coming as well. She also was able to contact Vladimir and Stefan, who were a little too happy too come-"

Emmett cuts my father off by asking, "Wait, why isn't Rose coming with me?"

"She said that she wanted to come with Bella, Ness and I," Dad replies. Emmett nods, then asks, "Where are you going?"

"Bella, Ness and I are-" but he is cut off again, this time by Jacob saying, "Woah, wherever Ness goes, I'm going."

My dad glares at him, causing all of us to laugh. I start sipping my water, and he finally says, "Fine, you can come. But anyway, we are only going to one place since we don't really know where this coven is and it might take us a little while to find them. They weren't here last time, but Carlisle and I think that they will be willing to help us. We're going to try and find the Chicago coven."

The second he says Chicago, I choke on my water and sough out, "Oh shit!"

Every head in the room turns to look at me with amusement at that exact moment. My head is spinning fast and I can't concentrate. I hear Jake laugh, and I hear my dad say, "Language!" I glare at him, and then I go back to trying not to cry or throw up or pass out or all three.

"Is that okay?" my mom asks. NO! No its not okay! But of course I can't say that to her because then I would have to explain to her why, and I will never ever do that. So I just nod and say, "Yeah, yeah that sounds fine. I uh, I actually used to live in Chicago."

"Really? Then you know your way around?" Rose says. This is getting worse by the second. "I mean, yeah, I probably could. Its been a little while, but I'm sure I could," I reply. I am trying not to sound dazed, but I have no idea if it is working or not.

"Perfect," my mom says. "So its settled. We will all go to the airport, then we can go our separate ways, then hopefully get back here within just a few days."

Everyone agrees, and I suppose that they talk some more, but I block it all out. Everything around me just disappears, and all I can think is _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

Oh shit.

**What do you think is in Chicago? If you think you know what it is, then leave it in a review. I guess you will find out soon…. ;D**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-M**

**(Two chapters in one day! Are you prod of me or what?!)**


	15. Chapter 13: Because of You

**Chapter 13: Because of you**

**So, if you guys know anything about me, then you would know that 13 is my lucky number, so this is a very special chapter for me. And I am going to start this very special chapter with a very special note to you guys. I would like to thank everyone who has ever even glanced at this story or at me as an author. I cannot tell you how much it means to me, and I love each and every one of you. Anyway, this is one of the best song fits I have ever had for any chapter ever, so I will put the lyrics at the end of the chapter. I had to do a lot of Research on Chicago in order to write this chapter. Very sad and exciting chapter. Just saying, I'm sorry if it is too sad, but I like this idea, and I think it makes Ness a little vulnerable for a while. Plus, it gives me a good reason to put in some good Rose and Renesmee moments, and some Renesmee and Jacob moments. Hope you love it, please leave me a review!**

Renesmee POV:

By the time that all of the wolves have gone back home, I have somehow managed to convince myself that nothing bad will happen. Chicago is a big city, and the chance that I will see him is next to none. Yet, even after I have convinced myself of this, I can't sleep at all.

When my mom comes into my room to wake me up, she doesn't know that I have already been awake for hours. But I figure that I can sleep on the plane, so I get up, shower, dress, and grab my already packed suitcase and I am at the door ready to go. Jacob came to the house around 6 in the morning, and it is currently 7. Our flight leaves at 9, so we have a little time to get to the airport.

We all get into separate cars and head to the airport. The closest international airport is the one in Seattle, so we have to drive for a little while. When we finally get there, we all meet back up after we have all gone through security. We walk down the halls of the airport, until we come to the point where we all have to head in different directions to go to our separate terminals.

The goodbyes get slightly emotional, and we get stares from many people. After all, we are kind of an odd group. All of us are stunning (except maybe me) and half of us look like human buildings (especially Jake) and we look like a group of ten teenagers traveling without parents. It doesn't help that uncle Emmett and aunt Rose were standing in the middle of the hallway practically making out.

In the end, my mother had to separate them because too many people were watching and whispering. We all said one last sad goodbye before we separated.

Sitting in the waiting area did not help to calm my nerves. My leg was tapping constantly, and I just hope that none if the others noticed. By the time we boarded the plane I was about start freaking out, and telling myself that things were going to be fine just wasn't working.

The only thing that calmed me down was Jacob. I sat next to him on the plane, and we talked and laughed for half of it. He makes me feel safe in a way, but it feels like something more than that. I still don't know what it is.

I tell him that I'm tired about half way there, and he tells me that I should probably get some rest since its going to be a long day. I lay my head on his huge shoulder, and for some reason, I have absolutely no trouble drifting off to sleep within minutes.

When I wake up, I don't open my eyes right away. Instead, I just try to go back to sleep. I am surrounded by the warmest thing ever, much warmer than any blanket, I don't want to get up just yet. "Ness, you have to get up now," I hear a deep, but kind, voice whisper to me while gently shaking me. I open my eyes unwillingly to see Jacob looking down at me. That's when I realize the warm thing I have been wrapped in are his arms.

I sit up quickly, now fully awake, and I say, "Yeah," in a groggy voice.

As soon as we have landed and gotten our stuff from baggage claim, we get our rental car and drive to our hotel. I am surprised at how nice our hotel is. It is definitely the fanciest hotel I have ever stayed in, which isn't saying much considering the only hotel I have ever stayed in was this dingy, disgusting one.

Since we had booked the hotel room so late, they only had one room available. It was a big room with two beds and a living room with a pull-out couch. It was decided that Rose and I would share one bed, my parents would share the other, and Jake would take the pull-out couch. It took us very little time to get settled in, and when we were done, my dad laid out a huge map of the city.

"So, Bella and I did some research on the plane, and we were able to figure out a general location of where they will probably be. They are going to be on the north side in one of the apartment buildings on lake Michigan avenue or Lake shore drive. We also figured that our best chance of finding them is if we split up. So we decided that Bella and I will check Lake shore drive, and Ness, Rose and Jacob , you guys can take lake Michigan. Is that okay?" My dad says. We all agree, then we leave and drive over there.

The entire way there, all I can think is that _they _live on the north side. This causes me to start freaking out again. But, again, the north side is a big place, and I know that I won't see him. This calms me down, but doesn't keep me from being nervous.

We eventually park our car in a parking lot on the corner of lake Michigan and lake shore. We hop out, and split up, promising to be back at this exact spot in two hours.

We check every possible place that they could be on our street, but they are in none of them. We were done and back at the meeting spot with thirty minutes to spare. Jake and I were both hungry, so we all crossed the street to go to the Subway.

Jake, of course, gets some huge sandwich with like a hundred toppings on it, and Rose gets nothing. I just get a small sub with just grilled chicken strips on it. Jake thinks its too plain, but whatever.

"Oh my god!" Rose cries suddenly, looking at her phone. "What's up?" Jacob and I ask.

"They found them! I just got a text from Edward, and he said that they found them and they will help us!" she says excitedly.

"That's great!" Jake and I say. It sounds like we are going to have a lot of people on our side this time around.

Jake and I finish and we decide to head back to the meeting place. We cross the street together and then we start walking down the sidewalk toward the meeting place. Jake and Rose walk a little ahead of me because I have to stop to tie my shoe.

When I finish tying my shoe, I stand up and see that Rose and Jake are a few feet ahead of me, and I am about to run to catch up to them, when my world stops cold and I hear it.

"Vanessa Wolfe," says the coldest voice I can imagine. I see Jake and Rose turn to look at me from where they are, but I can't focus on them. All I can focus on is the man standing behind me. The man I prayed I would never ever see again.

He puts his hand in mine and spins me around to face him. "So good to see you again!" he says in his snake-like voice as he pulls me into a tight hug. I stand there, stiff as a board, while I feel his hot breath on my face and I feel him kiss my cheek.

As he releases me, he says, "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" he is smiling that disgusting smile that I have had nightmares about for so long.

I stand there for a second, not believing that my worst fear is coming true. I finally get my wits together enough to mumble, "Get away from me."

"Aw come on, don't be like that honey," he says slyly.

"Get away from me!" I say this time, with much more force while trying to get him away from me.

"Oh really?" he growls while pulling me up closer to him. "Well-"

"She said get away from her," Jacob says as he and Rose come up to my side. He smiles again, and says in his worst voice, "So these are the new people that you have been whoring around with lately, huh?"

I can feel how shocked Jake and Rose are by what he says, but I'm not that shocked. After all, he has said MUCH worse.

Probably seeing Jakes extremely pissed expression, he smiles and winks at me and says, "I _will_ see you around."

He puts a sick and twisted emphasis on the will and I know that he truly means it. He gives me one last smirk before walking down the road and disappearing from sight.

At first I just stand there blankly, but that only last for a few seconds. I then break down shaking and crying so hard that I fall on my knees. I can't help it. I am scared out of my mind.

Mustering every ounce of sanity I still have in me, I drag myself over to the gutter and vomit.

**Please review. Here are the lyrics. You will see why they are so perfect in the next chapter.**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

**Love you guys!**

**-M**


	16. Chapter 14: Torn

**Chapter 14: Torn**

**Hey! Thank you to all of those who reviewed that last. To SuperWhoLockianGirl, you are absolutely right, I just forgot about that, so I am sorry! To whoever is reading this, I messed up in the last chapter by saying that Bell, Edward, and Rose need beds. My fault! SORRY! Anyway, song for this chapter is Torn by Natalie Imbruglia. Love this song, and it works perfectly for the chapter! Ennnnnnnjoy!**

Renesmee POV:

Running. I have to keep running. I have to keep running until I find a place far enough so that I can escape or something. I can't stand to stay back there. With what happened, my family would hate me. They would hate me! And I can't let that happen. So instead I keep running, until I find an alley that's a good three miles or so away from them. I then sink down and sit on the ground and cry hysterically.

Jacob POV:

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On? One minute, everything was great. Ness stopped to tie her shoe, and when I looked back at her, a guy was hugging and kissing her. Though this did make me mad and jealous, I thought that it was alright because he was someone who she missed and maybe someone she knew from a long time ago.

It was until he pulled away that I saw just how scared she was. I have never, ever, seen this girl scared before. Well, I have only really known her for two days, but still! I didn't know what to do and I and can tell neither did Rosalie. But when I heard her tell him to get away from her, and I knew something was seriously wrong.

When he didn't move, Rosalie and I walked to her to make sure he moved. I don't care who this guy is, he is clearly freaking her out. Then he calls her a whore and I know that this guy needs to be ripped into shreds, and it takes all of my restraint not to do it.

I thought that when he left that we could talk to her and that she would explain what was going on, but she didn't. She started shaking, and that alone scared me, but then she dropped onto the ground and was crying, and that scared me more. But then she threw up on the side of the road and I started to feel like I was going to be sick too.

I went over to her when she was done, I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to hold her, but she let me do nothing of the sort. She got up and ran down the street at full-speed. And yes, I mean full vampire speed. She needs to come back! I need to go find her! But that clearly won't happen since I have no idea where she want.

Blondie and I just stood there in a state of shock, not being able to process what had just happened. We kept standing like that, until we hear people walking up behind us.

"Hey guys! So, they said they will meet us here in like five minutes but-" She sounds excited at first, but then her tone turns grave. "Where's Renesmee?"

I open my mouth to say something, but no sound comes out.

Rosalie starts weird vampire crying, but I'm to scared to make any snide remarks right now. Edward must have read my thoughts on what just happened, because his face drops.

"What?" Bella asks frantically. "What's going on?!"

"She, she was fine! She was right behind us!" Rosalie starts hysterically. "And when he came up to her, he hugged her and I thought that he was an old friend of hers and that she was fine with him hugging her. She, she told him to get away from her, but he didn't listen. Then he called her a whore, and, and, and I knew something bad was going on. When he left, s-s-she was shaking and crying. And she threw up in the gutter, and she ran and I couldn't stop her and…." She trailed of and broke down into hysterics.

Bella looked absolutely horrified, and was barely able to stutter out, "W-w-w-w-who?"

Now it was my turn to answer, "I have no idea…" I am not crying, or in hysterics, my mind hasn't even had time to react like that yet. I am just too stunned. But I can't deal with all of my uncertainty and my questions, so I say deeply, "I'm going after her. You all stay here."

I see them all open their mouths to protest, but I run off, following her scent, and they don't have time to get another word in.

I tracked her by her scent for a long time. By the time her trail stopped, I was pretty sure I was a few miles from where I had left the others. A homeless man glares at me as I almost knock him over running toward where she is.

I turn down a disgusting alley, and I see her. She has her black hood up and she is curled up into a ball with her head on her knees and she is shaking violently.

Renesmee POV:

I can't go through this again. I swear, seeing his face one more time will kill me. Literally. My family will think I'm a whore, just like everyone else has, and then I will truly have nothing. And Jacob… I don't know much about imprinting, but I'm sure that if someone is as disgusted as Jacob will be with me, than I'm sure there is a way to deprint or something. God! I was so stupid to think that just for a second life might not be that bad for me after all.

As if one cue, I feel something sit down next to me and huge, warm arms wrap around me. I don't even have to look up to know it is Jacob. But I can't let him do this, I can't take it.

I jump away from him and start crying harder. The thing I want most in this world is to be wrapped in his arms, but I know that that will never happen.

"Ness, come on, don't do this. I know you upset, and scared, and I'm upset and scared too. I don't care what it is, I don't care who that was, but you need to talk to me. Please," The pleading and desperate voice he used when he said this almost made me spill everything to him right then and there. But I couldn't.

"I-I-I-I can't….." I choked out, making me sob even harder. But this time when he pulled me into his arms, I didn't have the resolve to move away. I just couldn't.

We sat there for a long time, with me just sobbing into him, and him holding me. He even kissed the top of my head a few times, which warmed me to my center. I am now realizing just how incredibly warm Jacob is, and surprisingly, it makes me feel a little bit better.

"Please," he finally whispers to me. "I can't," I whisper back shakily. "Why not?" he asks me, still in a whisper. "Because you would hate just as much as I hate myself. You would think I was a whore, just like he said!" I whisper, making me start crying again.

He hugs me tighter and tighter and kisses my head again. "I would never, ever hate you, and it kills me that you hate yourself. None of us would. And you are most certainly not a whore," he whispers to me. He is so nice, but I know that he won't be.

"Yes you would," I whisper back. He breaks away just far enough so that he could look deep into my eyes and said, "The is no way in hell that I would ever hate you."

For some crazy, stupid reason, I believed him, and I nodded slightly. He pulled back into him and whispered kindly, "Who was that jackass?"

I took a deep breath, and decided that I had to tell someone. "David," I whispered back as I squeezed my eyes shut, letting the tears stream down my face. "How do you know David?" he whispered. "He was my foster brother," I whispered back.

"Then why did he scare the hell of you like he did?" I asked. There was so much pain in his voice, maybe he would really care.

"B-b-b-because… Because…." I stammered out, making me sob harder. "You can tell me," he says in the faintest whisper. "Tell me the whole story."

"Two years ago, I was in a great foster home. The people were nice, they cared about me, and they never hit me, which was something I wasn't used to. They treated me nicely, they got a little mad sometimes, but that was nothing compared to every other place I had ever lived in. I remember feeling just a little happy with them. They really liked golf. They had a son who was about four years older than me, eighteen. We became great friends. We would do stuff together, and he was nice to me, I considered him as sort of my brother. But one day when we were hanging out, he, he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, and I told him that I didn't like him like that. I told him I thought of him as more of a brother, and he seemed like he was okay with that. Things went back to normal for two days, and it was fine. But one night his parents went a party. H-h-he came into my room, and he kissed me again. I started to say the same thing again, but he freaked out. He pulled out a golf club…" I am sobbing hysterically at this point, I have completely given up on any hope of getting myself together and I have just let everything out to Jake. "He, he took the golf club, and he k-k-kept hitting me and hitting me. T-t-t-then h-h-h-h-he tied me down to the bed, a-a-a-and he….."

I trailed off, but I think he knew where I was going. Even so, he asked, his voice cracking, "He what?"

"H-h-h-he f-f-f-forced m-m-m-me t-t-t-to h-h-h-have s-s-s-sex w-w-w-with h-h-h-him…." I stumbled out in a deep voice. My face is blank, but the tears running down my face are in plain sight. My voice is monotone, but the pain in it is obvious. I see Jacob crying now, and he does something that surprises me. He reaches back out to me, pulls me into him, and we cry together. But now I'm angry with myself.

"I told you, I am a whore!" I cry, "A stupid, worthless whore and I hate myself and you should hate me and-" but he cut me off by breaking out of his embrace and looking me dead in the eyes. "I. Will. Never. Hate. You. Ever," he says in a stern but kind voice, and I see the tears streaming down his face are almost as pained as mine are.

Of all the things that have surprised me the most about this boy, the thing he does next surprises me the most. He leans forward slowly, and presses his lips to mine. I am shocked by this, but for some reason, I kiss him back. Our lips fit together perfectly, and though the kiss isn't heated, there is too much passion in it for words.

When he finally breaks away, he looks into my eyes as he had before, and says in the same stern but kind voice he had used previously, "I love you."

He pulls me back into his arms, and we continue crying together. Before I can think or react in any other way, I whisper, "I love you too."

Do I love him? I actually think I do.

Somehow, and I have no idea how, Jake manages to make me laugh on the walk back to meeting are. When we had both stopped crying, we realized we had been gone for an hour and that the family had texted us each about a hundred times.

We walk the three miles hand-in-hand and laughing the whole way. I thought I would never get over seeing him again, but now with Jake, I know that everything will be fine. I finally see my family pacing in the parking lot. There are five other people standing there with them, and we guess that they are the other coven. We cross the street lightly jogging towards them.

I guess they hear us when we are about ten feet away from them, because they turn around and we see the Chicago coven for the first time. But we both stop exactly where we are.

We both look at one of the guys in the coven, and neither one of us can move. The fear that had just left me has now returned. It was just then that I realized his eyes were not the same hard brown that they were that night when he raped me, but now an even harder, cruel-looking golden.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**-M**


	17. Chapter 15: Titanium

**Chapter 15: Titanium**

**Hello everybody. I am sad to say that this will most likely be my last update for a week and a few days since I am going on spring break which will be awesome. Unfortunately, I am with my family and we are doing a lot of things so I will not have time to write. But who knows, I might be able to, but just prepare for the worst and assume that I won't. Anyway, on a lighter note, after that dark and exciting chapter, here is a chapter that starts out dark, but gets light and fun eventually. You will see what I mean. Song is Titanium by David Guetta and Sia. I works perfectly because it is about how you push through the bad things that someone does to you and in the end you are stronger than they are. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Renesmee POV:

All hell breaks loose. I stand there, stiff as a board with an expressionless face. My mom smiles warmly at me, and Aunt Rose just looks incredibly confused. I notice that my dad isn't there for some reason. David is still smirking, but now he looks like he can't believe what he is seeing. Jacob growls, shove me behind him, and guards me protectively (on our way back, I made him swear that if we ran into him ever again that he would not murder him in case people saw. I guess he knows this applies in this situation as well). I still cannot move. I am paralyzed in fear.

"Oh Ness!" My mom cries while shoving Jake aside and hugging me. I can't move to hug her back. "I was so worried about you! You're dad is at the car getting something, but he will be back soon and we can talk to you then. Alright?"

I don't move to answer her, and I guess she sense just how damn scared I am right now, because she says, "Are you alright?"

"No way," David breathes making me shudder, and not in a good way. "There is now way that you are Renesmee!" I especially don't respond to him.

As if on cue, Jacob growls, "Get the hell out of here right now and never come back before I rip you into pieces."

"Jacob! What are you doing?" my moms asks loudly. Thank god there aren't many people around, because they would all be staring at us right now. "These are the good guys! They're trying to help us, you have to be nicer!"

"Believe me Bells, there is nothing good about this guy," Jake replies in the maddest voice I have ever heard him use.

"Watch it wolf-" David starts, but my mom cuts both of them off. "I don't know what this about, but I know it needs to stop. Jacob we need him! He has gifts that we can use to distract the Volturi! He can project his memories into other people's heads! We can use it to distract them and win against them!"

My mom is frantically trying to convince Jacob to calm down, when David gives me a look that I know all too well, and says, "Yeah, I can," He pauses for a minute, before looking directly at me and saying, "Like this."

Bella POV:

Why is Jacob doing this? What has gotten into him? When he had been here before, he would have done anything for my daughter, but now he is about to murder one of they guys that is going to help keep her safe. David is really nice, I don't see how Jacob is saying these things about him.

"Yeah, I can," I hear David say. Then he waits before he says, "Like this."

I am prepared to smile because he is going to show Nessie how his power works, when I hear the most terrified, blood-curdling scream I have ever heard. I turn around to see Renesmee laying down on the sidewalk screaming and crying and I hear her scream, "Stop!"

What is he doing to her?! Jake goes to charge at David, but I hold him back for fear that he might actually kill him. His coven is backing away from him in horror, and Rose looks like she is about to pass out. "What are you doing to her?" I scream frantically, but he doesn't loose his focus to reply to me. I want him to stop, but I know that hurting him will make things worse. He seemed so nice. What do Ness and Jacob know about this guy that I don't?

Renesmee POV:

Fight through it. I have to fight through it. I have to fight through the memories of that night that he is putting so vividly back into my head. I have tried my best to completely forget them over the years, but now I have no choice but to remember.

I can't even imagine how loud I must be screaming right now, but I don't care. All I care about is making these images stop. I have to make them stop! I have to push through it! I can't let him have power over me anymore! It's just like with the Volturi, I can't keep living in fear. I have to fight and prove to him that he can't hurt me anymore because I am not the same person that I was two years ago.

And its true, I am not. I am a stronger person now. I used to think that if I let love in, then it would make me weak, but now I know that it just makes me stronger. Jake especially helped me realize that. I don't know if I love him, but I know that my feelings for him are strong enough to help me block out the images.

_I see him with the club, taking the first swing. _I think of the first time I saw my parents back in Florida._ I see him swinging that golf club into me repeatedly._I think of my mom and I hugging and crying on the beach and me and both of my parents hugging in the bedroom. _I see him dragging my limp, crying body towards the bed. _I think of when I reunited with all of y aunts and uncles and grandparents and the wolf pack. _I see him dragging my limp body onto the bed and tying me down. _I think of Jake and I kissing in the rain, and with that, my all of the images break. It looked like they were shattering, and I suddenly see the cement of the sidewalk. I see Rose about to faint, a bunch of people I don't know looking scared, and my mom looking terrified as she hold Jake back.

I see his face, once smug and all-mighty, now confused and angry.

I push myself off of the ground and stand on shaking legs. Everyone turns to stare at me, and I hear David whisper, "That's not possible. My gift cannot not affect her!"

It did affect me. And I don't know why or how, but by some miracle I broke through it. I don't have anything smart to say back to him, so I just stand there, gaping like and idiot.

"Renesmee," my mom says in a guttural but utterly terrified voice. "What is going on? Please please tell me sweetie."

But I don't answer her directly. Instead, I stare at David straight in the eyes for the first time ever. I glare at him, and in that one glare was all of the hatred and pain that I felt towards him.

"You, know, I can show people things too," I say while holding my right hand up. His face drops instantly. "What?" he asks in a poison-lined, dismayed voice.

"Yeah. If I put my hand on someone's cheek, I can show them anything that I want to," I say.

"You wouldn't!" he spits at me, but I say quickly, "Hell yes I will!"

I walk up to my mom and place my hand on her cheek while he lunges at me.

Bella POV:

Did Renesmee somehow break through his gift? But I don't have time to think about this, because she gets up. I try to tell her that she has to tell me what is going on, I am desperate to know something about what's happening.

"You know, I can show people things too," I hear my daughter say. Her voice sounds strong, but I can hear hints of fear behind it. I look from her to David, and I realize that this isn't just that they dislike each other or something. I know that with that much hatred, there has to be a long and horrible history between them.

"You wouldn't!" I hear him say, but not in the same voice he had used earlier. His voice before was welcoming and sweet, but this voice is cruel and disgusted. What the hell is happening? I release Jacob, but he just stays next to me while we watch the two of them. Where is Edward? What is taking him so long?

I then see my daughter run toward me while David lunges at her. He has a look in his eyes that makes him look like he is ready to kill. Jake moves from my side and lunges at David and holds him back.

Renesmee puts her hand to my cheek:

_I see her and Jacob in an alley. She is hysterically crying hysterically. I only hear bits and pieces of the conversation. I hear, "He was my foster brother."_

_"He was so nice to me."_

_"But one day when we were hanging out, he, he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, and I told him that I didn't like him like that. I told him I thought of him as more of a brother, and he seemed like he was okay with that."_

_"But one night his parents went a party. H-h-he came into my room, and he kissed me again. I started to say the same thing again, but he freaked out. He pulled out a golf club…"_

_"He, he took the golf club, and he k-k-kept hitting me and hitting me. T-t-t-then h-h-h-h-he tied me down to the bed, a-a-a-and he….. h-h-h-he f-f-f-forced m-m-m-me t-t-t-to h-h-h-have s-s-s-sex w-w-w-with h-h-h-him…."_

When I came back into reality, I couldn't move. Renesmee moved on to show Rose and the other coven.

He. Raped. Her? I just can't believe he did that to my little girl. She had said that some bad things had happened to her in foster care, but I never imagined that they were this bad. Ever. Things were chaotic, and just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Edward ran over to me.

He started to ask what was happening, but then he read everyone's minds, and he stood as stone-still I am. It is a terrible thing learning that your daughter has been raped. I never realized just how strong she is, and even though what happened is horrible, I can't help but feel incredibly proud of her.

She is such an amazing person, and I can't believe how proud I am that she is my daughter.

I snap out of my thoughts just in time to see the blonde girl from the Chicago coven rip David's head off. With that, everyone stops what they are doing and just stands still. Thank god that there are no people around, because we would be a youtube sensation by now and that would be awful.

Jake runs over to Renesmee and envelops her in his arms. I can hear that he is whispering things in her ear, but I can't tell what they are. I walk over with Edward and join in on their hug. Rose walk over and joins in too. We are all together.

Renesmee POV:

My heart swells. They don't hate me after all.

**Please review! Sweet ending right?**

**Until about a week and three days from now!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-M**


	18. Chapter 16: Part of Me

**Chapter 16: Part of Me**

**I AM BACK! YAY! Anyway, I had an awesome spring break. We went to Disney world and it was awesome. I LOVE ROLLAR COASTERS! Anyway, this chapter Is just a filler chapter so I'm sorry. The story is sort of coming to a close and I now have an official chapter plan and I can tell you we have around nine chapters left. This one is Part of Me by Katy Perry. Love this song and I know it is mainstream but I don't care. I really want some reviews!**

Renesmee POV:  
We get off the plane at the airport and drive back to the house. I can't describe how happy I am. Not only do I not have to keep anything from my family and they love me, but I have Jake, who is more than I could have ever dreamed for. I always thought I would be happy alone, but now, I can't seem to picture myself being happy without him. He is amazing and he's, we have kissed a few times since that one in the alley. My dad seems a little pissed, but my mom is working on getting him to come around. We have notified the rest of the family of what had happened and that we will not have four, but three instead.

After we got all of the David stuff cleared up, I was able to really get a better look at the Chicago coven. They look a whole lot more like vampires than we do, in fact, they look like a modern version of the freaking Adams family.

The first girl, Eliana, is tall and of course gorgeous. She has bleach white blonde hand that falls to her waist. It is messy and curly like mine, but unlike mine hers looks flawless. She is wearing a black top with a black mini skirt and red and black tribal print tights. She has black combat boots on that make her look even taller and more intimidating.

The second girl, Vanessa, was shorter and had straight, jet black hair that also fell to her waist. She had golden eyes and freckles. Her hair had dyed white stripes like running through her head vertically. Her clothes were a lot more laid back. She was just wearing a tight, black tee shirt with white studded jeans along with black combat boots. Surprisingly, I found out that I get along with both of them really well.

The one boy, Tristan, turns out to be Vanessa's by-blood twin brother and they are both Eliana's cousins. It isn't surprising considering they look exactly alike. He is her same hight and he has the same straight, black hair. He is wearing a white sweater with black jeans and a silver skull necklace. He was also wearing the same black combat boots as the other two. They said that they were all bitten together about ten years ago and have always stayed together.

They were great about my situation with David, which I am extremely grateful for. I have a stern promise from all of them that if they ever saw David again, they would kick his ass even more for me. I really like them.

When we pull on the driveway, we see a swarm of people, or rather vampires. They are so engaged in talking to one another, that when our car pulls up, they barely even notice us. That is until I get out of the car and some genius yells, "Renesmee!"

Every head turns to me immediately and I just stand there, wide-eyed. I hate it when people stare at me. I guess it is just a habit from the system that I will never get over. That genius turns out to be Leah, who runs from the crowd and hugs me. I hug her back of course, but I am still petrified. I guess when Leah comes and hugs me that it sent of a chain reaction because everyone starts coming towards us. They are clapping and smiling and laughing, and I can't help but feel happy too.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett come up to us followed by two blonde women and a man come up to me and they are doing the weird, tearless vampire crying thing that they do.

The one with straight hair speaks up and says, "We know you probably don't remember us, but we are from the Denali coven. Gosh your so big! And so so gorgeous! Oh come here!" She pulls me into a hug, and immediately I remember them. They are our cousins named Kate, Eleazar, Tanya and Garrett.

This is pretty much how all of the guests and I interact with each other. They say who they are, that I have grown up, and then they hug me. Or something to that extent. In between the talking and everything, I was able to get Leah alone for a minute so that I could tell her what happened. She was so understanding and comforting and she is now without a doubt the best best friend I have ever had. Well, sort of the only best friend I have ever had.

Around midnight I start getting tired, and at one I say that I have to go to bed. Since the others don't sleep, they just stayed and continued talking while Jake and I walked back to my room. It has become a routine thing for him to stay with me when I sleep. He keeps the nightmares away and he seems to enjoy holding me, so we just stared sleeping together and didn't stop. Not sleeping together in that way, but just sleeping, which is fine by me.

I shower half asleep and get dressed into sweats and tee short to sleep in. I literally fall into bed next to Jake and he laughs as he pulls me up close to him. He kisses my temple then whispers, "Goodnight beautiful," in my ear. It is the last thing I hear before sleep takes over.

**Really short chapter, I know, and not a good song fit,I know that too, but it will get better so please just stick with me. Thanks a lot to the awesome reviews I got from HelenaMira, her reviews are always awesome. And I would LOVE LOVE LOVE it if you guys reviewed too. I actually have a question for you today and it has to do with my next fanfics. How many of you have read and want to read fanfiction for the hunger games? LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW!**

**Until next chapter (which will probably be later today),  
-M**


	19. Chapter 17: Cardiac Arrest

**Chapter 17: Cardiac Arrest**

**Helllllo everybody! Another chapter and this one's song is sort of special to me. The song is Cardiac Arrest by this new group that I like called Bad Suns. Check them out and check the song out too. Short AN, but please read and review the chapter!**

Renesmee POV:

I feel the cool breeze blow my hair back as I lean out of the window of the rabbit. This morning, we decided that the next step of our battle plan has to be getting the wolves involved, so Jake and I left after breakfast to go get them.

As we drive down the street of La Push, I remember when I had come here before. Its strange to think that it was only about a week ago, it looks so different now. I guess it is just my perspective on it. Back then, the streets seemed dry and unyielding, but now instead of dry they seem warm, and instead of unyielding they seem mysterious, but in a good way.

We pull into Emily's driveway and we are greeted by a swarm of russet, dark-haired boys. They all come running towards us followed by Leah and Emily. "Your back!" they all cry as we walk with them into the house to explain everything.

It takes us a full two hours to tell them everything to an extent that they all understand. If we were worried about them not helping us, then we were worried for nothing. The second they figured out that we were going to fight them they went all "Let's kick some bloodsucker ass!" If anything, they were a little too willing to help.

They had gotten into the car and were driving towards the house within five minutes of us finishing our story. Jake and I were about to head out too, but he said that he needed to pick something up from his house.

"Oh, here, I'll come with you," I said, but Jake shook his head all too quickly.

"Oh come on! I've always wanted to see your house! Please!" I said while taking his hand. He glanced down at our interlocked hands and breathed, "Fine. Let's go."

He put the car keys in the car and I strapped into shotgun. We took off and once again the breeze was blowing in my face and making me feel even happier than I already am.

Jacob POV:

Here is the reason I didn't want to take Renesmee home: I haven't exactly told my dad any of this. When I first imprinted, things got too dangerous and complicated too fast and I didn't have time to tell him. And when she went missing….. I barely even came home enough to tell him hello. He could see that I was struggling with something, and every time he would ask why, I would get angry and of course I couldn't talk about her, that would break me even more.

If he found out that I didn't tell him that I imprinted, his reaction would be so embarrassing. Especially in front of Renesmee. Then when he found out who she was, he would freak! I have been thinking I should tell him, but we have barely been here for me to have the time to talk to him. The only time I have even seen him since I found out she was alive was when I was packing my stuff.

When I had walked into my house that night, I was of course grinning like an idiot. I walked in and I was laughing and I was just so happy. However, I didn't realize that my dad was right there and staring at me like I was a crazy person.

"Okay," he said carefully as he rolled over to me. "You have been angry for years and now you are probably the happiest I have ever seen you. You also haven't talked to me but right now son, I am giving you no other choice but to tell me what the hell is going on with you!" He spoke sternly, but he wasn't angry.

"Dad, I will explain everything later but right now I to go. I promise, I will explain everything soon and I will be back in just a few days. I will stay safe I promise, and I am sorry about the past few years. It will all make sense later, okay? Great," I say, I gave him this little speech and by the time I was done, I was packed and walking out the door.

I could hear him stuttering behind me for me to come back, but I just ignored him and kept going. Now all I can do is pray that he isn't going to be home.

We pull in my driveway and we get out of the car, "After you," I say, opening the door for my beautiful girlfriend. She laughs and walks in dramatically. One thing that I love about her, she doesn't giggle or act flirty like a lot of girls do.

I laugh back and I take her hand and walk into the kitchen. She sheds her jean jacket, leaving her in just a tight, black cloth shirt that has a low cut and stops just above the top of her hips. That combined with the short black shorts she is wearing is just enough to drive me crazy. I duck into my room to grab the bag of clothes that I came here to get and meet her back in the kitchen.

It seems like he isn't home, and that's great. She sits on the counter top and says, "You know, this place is so you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask as I take both of her hands and stand between her legs. "It means that I can see how this is your house. It reflects you perfectly. And since I love you, then I love it."

Her fiery red curls are in a high pony tail with just a few red tendrils hanging down her face perfectly, making her look stunning. I can't help myself, I lean in and whisper, "I love you too," as I press my lips to hers. I kiss her for a moment, and she lets go of my hands only to tangle her hands in my hair. I put my hands gently around her waist and I smile into the kiss. She smiles too and we just keep kissing.

Every time we kiss, it feels better the heaven, but our kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind us. Oh shit.

Renesmee POV:

I love Jacob, and I was proving just how much I love him when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I break away from the kiss and hop off the counter, startled. I see an elderly native American man in a wheel chair staring at us, and I know instantly that this has to be Jacob's father. "H-h-hi," I stutter out as best as I can.

But the man ignores me and just talks to Jacob. "Jacob who is this girl in our house?"

Jake opens his mouth to explain but his dad doesn't let him. "You know what, save it, I am tired of you procrastinating and lying to me so I am going to give it to you straight. I will not let you make out with random girls from that crowd you are hanging out with now. Yeah, I know that you have been hanging out with a terrible crowd. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I will not allow you to let it wreck your life. _Think about your imprint._" He whispers the last part, and Jake and I just stare blankly at him.

"You didn't tell him," I state flatly while looking over at Jake. I am this close to cracking up, and I can't hide the smile that is in my voice and on my face. Jake stutters out excuses, but I smile wider and say, "I can't believe you didn't tell him!"

"And when would I have had the time?" Jake asks, laughing at me. I guess he has a point, but then I remembered something. "You imprinted on me when I was born! What do you mean you didn't have time to tell him?!"

"Okay fine!" he snaps back, still laughing. This gets his dad's attention and he says, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jake and I stop laughing as soon as we hear the stern tone in his voice. We glance at each other and I know that I have to be the one to explain it to his dad.

"Well, um, hi, I'm Renesmee. It is a really long story about the whole imprinting thing, but-"

"Why don't you start with what you said about how he imprinted on you when you born?" he says in almost a hissing voice. "Well, um, technically, I am only eight years old…." I say slowly while twisting my fingers.

Jacob's dad's mouth drops into a visible O shape. This is going to be fun.

"What?" he says in a quiet yet scary voice that makes me even more nervous than I already am.

"Um, this might make more sense if I tell you, um, my name is Renesmee Cullen. As in Bella and Edward's daughter…."

It only takes a moment for that to sink into his father's mind before he explodes. "You mean since she was born into a vampire?! She is with the Cullen clan?! How could you do this, is this why you have been going crazy for years?! Son-"

Screw it. I cut him off by running up to him, putting a hand on his cheek and showing him everything. "T-t-t-their biological daughter?" he stutters out, even more confused than before.

I nod and the three of us stand there awkwardly for probably five minutes. "Well," Jake says, "This is awkward. Glad we all met. Time to go." He grabs my hand and yanks me out the door, leaving his dad in the dust. The last thing we see before we exit the house is his dad's stunned expression. And we laugh at it for the entire car ride home.

**Just sort of a fun little chapter. Hope you liked it and I would LOVE reviews! Its good to be back, and my question about the hunger games still stands so feel free to put your answer in a PM or a comment. I don't know if Billy knows about Jacob's imprint in the books and movies, but I am just going with him not knowing, so don't hate on it.**

**REVIEW!**

**LOTS OF LOVE!**

**-M**


	20. Chapter 18: My Father's House

**Chapter 18: My Father's House**

**Once again, I have another chapter for you guys! This one's song is really special for me, because it is a Bruce Springsteen song. That's right, this song is My Father's house by Bruce Springsteen. I have grown up listening to Bruce and he is an amazing artist. I am going to his concert soon, cannot wait! Anyway, we meet a different father in this chapter… you will see. Enjoy! Review!**

Renesmee POV:

By the time Jake and I get home, it is two o'clock and my parents have already finished talking to the pack. They are all starving, and I am hungry too, so we all drive to a diner in Forks to get some food, leaving the vampires behind.

Of course, we get a ton of weird looks by the people and by the staff when we walk in. Its not everyday that you see a pack of giant, native American boys wearing barely any clothes followed by an intimidating native American girl and a pale skinned, red headed, small girl. We are a strange bunch.

The young waitress smiles flirtingly at all of the guys, but only Quill smiles back. She seats us at a big table near a window and we order our food. It doesn't help get attention off of us when the waitress comes with our food. In fact, it makes them stare at us more. We ordered A TON of food! And the worst part is, every last crumb of it was gone.

Lunch was really fun, we had the best time together. They are insane, and it is awesome.

The diner is a great place. The food is good, and you can't help but smile whenever you are there. The sound of the little bell on the door dinging every few minutes combined with the sounds of laughter and sports on the tv makes it a really fun place.

Just as we are getting up to leave, I hear the bell ring on the door again. The others are having some intense conversation about one of the mean teachers at the school they all went to, and since I haven't been to that school, I have no idea what they are talking about. They are so wrapped up in their conversation that they don't even notice someone new coming into the diner.

I look at the man. He has spiky, black hair that is fading to grey, and a matching black\grey mustache. He is wearing a dingy looking grey shirt, jeans, a brown, wooly jacket and thick, waterproof boots. He has deep circles under his eyes, and he looks stressed. The thing that catches my eyes about him is the silver badge that is pinned on his jean pocket. He is the sheriff.

As a foster kid, my first natural instinct is to freak out or run whenever cops come anywhere near me, so just him being here is making me nervous. But the thing that is making me more nervous is the fact that he is staring right at me, and he won't stop.

I glance over and tug on Jake's shirt. He comes over to me and says, "What is it Ness?" I nod over to the man, and instantly Jake's eyes get wide and he gulps.

Jacob POV:

Charlie. Shit.

After Bella left, he went a little crazy, and I can't help but know that there is no way in hell that this is going to be fun.

Renesmee POV:

"Bella?" the man says, "Bella is that you?"

Bella? As in, my mom Bella? How does he know her?

"Um, no sir," I say quietly, and Jake says, "Charlie, great to see you again."

Jake means to sound polite, but I can tell by his voice that he is freaking out on the inside.

"You too Jake," the man- Charlie- says.

Wait a minute, I know this man. I remember running up to hug him in the snow in front of his house. I remember sitting by the fire with Jake, Sue, and my parents and opening Christmas presents by the tree. This is my grandfather.

"B-but you have to be Bella, you look just like her," my grandfather says, taking a lock of my hair and twirling it. Seeing how sad he is makes me sad, he must really miss my mom. I can imagine that when she left he was sad, and it is clearly written all over his face by how stressed he looks.

"No sir, I'm not. Could you just hold on one second? I'll be right back," I say quickly. I snatch Jakes phone out of his back pocket and send him a look that say, "Keep this man occupied for me while I go figure out what the hell to do." he clearly understands, because he starts talking to him about fishing or something.

I dash over to the girls bathroom and text my mom.

_This is Renesmee, we just ran into Grandpa Charlie at the diner. Help!_

She texts back almost immediately saying _What?! What are you doing? How is he?_

_We are just stalling him. He isn't good, he looks seriously sad and stressed and he thinks I am you. He said that I look exactly like you._

_That's horrible!_ And after a moment, she texts back _I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but you need to tell him everything. We need to protect him from the Volturri just like we are protecting Renee and Phil._

_Thanks! That's exactly what I wanted to do. Thanks! Love you!_

And with that I walk back into the room and give Jake back his phone. He glances at what the texts say, then nods.

"Hi!" I say turning back to Charlie. He says, "Sorry about before, you just look exactly like my daughter, who I miss a lot."

"Its fine," I say slowly, "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you about her."

He raises his eyebrows, but just says, "Okay," monotonously. "Lets go outside," I say back, smiling a little and grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. The others don't follow us, and that is probably a good idea.

"Can I at least get your name?" he asks when I finally stop at the back corner of the gravel parking lot.

"Renesmee," I say strongly, trying to hide how nervous I am.

He looks shocked. "R-R-R-Renesmee? As in Bella and Edward's adopted daughter?" he stumbles out.

"No," I say quietly, "As in, Bella and Edward's biological daughter."

He looks more shocked. "But they never had a biological daughter! No, they adopted a baby and named her Renesmee!"

"I know that all of this is going to be hard to believe, but I am Bella's daughter."

"B-b-but you can't be! She wasn't pregnant when they got married, a-a-and even if she was then you are still too old to be her daughter!"

"Um….." I trail off. He is red in the face, but he doesn't seem angry, just exasperated. "There is no easy way to say this, but I grow at a faster rate than normal humans do."

To my surprise he does the thing that I least expected him to do right now. He laughs. "Yeah, right, and why exactly would that be?" he says in a sarcastic tone. I don't know how to tell him this, so I decide that I am just going to do it quickly. Off like a band-aid, you know?

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and ramble quickly, "Because Edward is a vampire and so are the rest of the Cullens and he got Bella pregnant which they didn't know could happen and when she told you she was sick what was really happening was she was pregnant with me and having me almost killed her and Edward had to bite her in order for her to live and now she is a vampire and I am half vampire half human and then there was this big fight against the ruling vampire family about me and Jacob was supposed to take me away from my family to safety but he lost me and I lost my memory and I was in the foster system and had a really horrible life until Renee and Phil fostered me and my parents went to visit them and met me and long story short I remembered everything and the Volturri, the ruling vampire family, is hunting us and trying to kill us and now we are gathering a bunch of other vampires to fight against them and we need to keep you safe so I really need you to come with me."

When I finally get the courage to open my eyes and look at him again, his face is exactly the way I had hoped it wouldn't be. He is staring at me white his mouth hanging open. Well, to be more specific, he is staring at me like I am absolutely out of my damn mind.

"What?" he says flatly, his expression still not changing. Since telling him didn't work, I guess I would just have to show him. So I out my hand to his face and watched his expression unfold.

I hug Charlie goodbye as he walks down the walkway and to Renee and Phil's car. It was finally agreed that Renee, Phil and Billy would all be staying with Charlie while we battled the Volturri, that way they will all be safer.

It took a little while on the car ride back to get Billy to a point where he wasn't scared to death or confused as hell. But when he saw my mom again, he was fine. It was so sweet to see just how happy seeing my mom had made him. It didn't take us long to get him to agree to our plan for him (apparently, my parents came up with a plan for him while the pack and I were gone).

Their plan is to lock them all in the house with as much protection as they can possibly give them. All of the visiting vampires were off somewhere so that, for some of the human blood dinking vampires, wouldn't cause any unwanted problems.

Renee and Phil were there as well because they had been talking to the rest of the family earlier, I guess it was better for us that we ran into him after all. 

Once he hugged my mom again and had time to see her again, he brightened up a lot since before at the diner. Once he got over how freaked out he was, he turned out to be really funny and nice and a great grandfather. He better be safe from the fighting, as well as everyone else. The closer we get to this battle and the more I grow to love all of these people, the more afraid I am of losing everything that matters to me in the upcoming battle.

**SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME A LONG TIME TO UPDATE AND THAT IT IS SORT OF SHORT! It will get better this weekend, s please just wait until then! You are the best and I love you and PLEASE review and I have been going to a really bad time right now and I have had a lot of schoolwork and I am sorry. REVIEWS WOULD REALLY BE GREAT!**

**-M**


	21. Chapter 19: Breakaway

**Chapter 19: Breakaway**

**Hello lovelies! So, this is sort of an important chapter, sets up all of the big battle and some other stuff. This story will be approximately 24 chapters with an author's note at the end, just to let you know. Song is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. I chose it because Rensemee is breaking away from something and so is another character that I will not name because I don't want to give anything away. PS: OMFG I SAW DIVERGENT LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER! IT WAS SO GOOD I DIDN'T EVEN MIND THE CHANGES! Please review.**

Renesmee POV:

I slip on my shirt and jeans as quietly as I can. I lace up my black combat boots and put on my hoodie. I throw some stuff in my backpack just in case. I need time to clear my head. I need time to calm down so I don't seriously hurt someone. I can't believe what they are trying to do to me.

_*Flashback*_

_"Well of course you aren't going to fight Nessie!" My mom says, panicked._

_"What the hell do you mean? I have to fight!" I say back._

_"I'm not going to let you go out there, its way too dangerous! You are going to get hurt!"_

_"No I am not! I can handle myself and I want to fight!" I am almost yelling at this point. How can she say I can't fight?_

_"There is no discussing it Ness, I am not going to let you in the battle and that is it. Please, just go to bed, we need to finish planning what we are going to do."_

_She can't do this to me. She just can't._

_*end of flashback*_

I open the door slowly so that it doesn't creak. I slip out of my room, down the hall and I head to the back door. The house is surprisingly empty, so I am able to head down the steps of the porch and towards the woods easily.

I see a bright orange glow on the outskirts of the woods, and that stops me from running straight away. Instead, I head toward the light. I get a little closer, and I hide behind a rock that is a good ten feet or so from what I can now tell is a campfire.

Of course, they are meeting and talking about their plans. The plans I can't know about since I am not allowed to fight. It's bullshit.

"….. That way we will all be very familiar with the plan, and we will have it perfected since it is not the first time we have used it," I hear Carlisle say.

"Exactly," my mom says, "Since we are using the same plan as last time, it will work better because we will already be good with using it and since everyone knows it really well."

WHAT?! They are using the same plan as last time?! Are they trying to get themselves killed, because if so, then this sure as hell is the right way to do it! They need me, they do! I need to fight with them.

Not being able to listen to anymore of this, I turn around and head off into the woods and I run. I love running, especially at night, it makes me feel amazing and it makes me forget how angry I am.

I go in the direction that Forks is. I was out wandering one time and I came across a path that led right into forks through the road. I take that path now as I run into the night and towards the faint lights of the little town. When I get there, I emerge from the woods and just head down the road. I see a group of teenagers that look somewhere around my age, so I just follow slightly behind them. I don't have a specific place that I am going, so I just figure that I will go wherever they are.

They head into a little lit-up coffee shop and I follow them. Inside, the place is swarming with packs of teenagers. There are a bunch of them, and there is music playing too. I guess this is really the place to be at 12:30 in the morning.

I sort of smile to myself. It is kind of good to going back to a normal life, even if it is just for a second. I see a group of giggling girls talking to a group of loud guys, all wearing varsity football jackets. There are couples making-out, and there are groups of friends.

One girl catches my eye though. Unlike everyone else here (apart from myself) she is alone. She seems like she doesn't really know what to do, just like I do. She is standing in a corner just looking at these teenagers dance. She watches with fascination, and its sort of strange.

She has long, wavy, beautiful blonde hair, with perfect pale skin and big brown eyes. She is wearing a tight, long-sleeve maroon tee shirt that looks great on her and makes her look even more beautiful. She is wearing dark, tight jeans and black boots.

I caught her eye for a second, and for a moment we just stared at each other. We looked into each other's eyes, until I look away and walk to a nearby wall.

Over the course of the next hour or so, I catch her eye a couple of times. Sometimes they will just be blank stares, and other times we will smile at each other. Her smile is nice, and warm and welcoming.

Eventually she leaves, and I just stand there, looking at some of the books on the shelves for about 15 minutes.

It is 1:45 when I decide to finally leave. I go to the path entrance and start walking down it. I would run, but I want to take my time getting back to the house.

It's a beautiful night, and the stars in the sky are beautifully fascinating. I was so caught up in looking at the beauty of the night, that I walk right into the clearing without looking up. I do look up when I hear a slight gasp.

I look up to see the blonde girl form earlier standing in the clearing, staring at me. We both just stare at each other for a minute, before she just mumbles as sort of. "H-h-h-h-h-h-hi, um…"

I decide to make this less awkward, so I just say, "Um, hi, I'm sorry, I just, I didn't really think anyone would be out here at this time."

She replies back quickly, "Oh, no, uh, your fine. I was just…. Out here. Um, you were at that place tonight, right?" she says. Her voice, like her, is quite beautiful.

"Yeah, I was," I reply back, giving her a slight smile. "I'm Jane," she says as she smiles back. I pause a minute before saying, "Ren."

"Cool," she replies. We stand there silently for a second, before she says, "So Ren, what brings you out here at 2 in the morning?" the tone she uses is sort of joking and I smile as I say, "Um, its on my way home. You?"

She hesitates than says, "Something like that for me too." A bit vague, but I decided not to question it and just nod.

We both just stand there silently. I look at her again, and this time something hits me. I see her in a cloak, in the snow, this time with bright red eyes. Then I remember her.

"Jane," I breathe in disbelief. It can't be. "Yeah?" she asks, but I wasn't asking her something, I was just saying it out loud because I couldn't keep it in.

A large gust of wind blows at that exact moment; perfect timing. I see her breath in, and then her eyes fly open in shock. "Renesmee?"

I stumble backward, horrified. I am so dead. She is going to kill me right now.

But there are questions tugging at the back of my mind under my fear. Why is she dressed like a human? What is she doing at a coffee shop? Why did she seem nice? Where is the rest of the Volturri?

"No, wait!" she cries. She starts to walk toward me and all I can do is back away. But there isn't violence in her expression. She actually looks sort of pleading.

"Its okay Renesmee," she pleads. The desperateness in her voice causes me to pause slightly. "I don't want to hurt you," she says.

"What?" I say in disbelief. "I won't hurt you," she repeats.

"What are you doing here? Where are the rest of you?" I ask, a little bit more harshly than I intended to.

"I'm not with the Volturri. I haven't wanted to be with them for a long time, but they have gotten worse, and I couldn't take it any more. I left, I ran away," she says. She looks sad, but she doesn't look like she will hurt me. I know what people who are going to hurt me look like.

"Why? What's going on?" I ask. She looks at the ground and says quietly, "It's a long story." I shrug, and then say, "I've got time."

With one last look at me, she walks over to these rocks on the edge of the path and sits down. I follow and sit right next to her. She begins.

"Well, for a long time, the Volturri have been corrupt. They know that the people are going to find out how corrupt they are one day, and they will try to fight them. But none of the others were a match before them, none before you."

"Me?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes, you," she continues. "They have known since the day the first saw you that you were special, and after the battle, they went back and did some research. You are MUCH more powerful than you or your family know. You are the only one who can take the Volturri down. That's why they need to kill you. But they won't kill the rest of your family, they are of use to them. This battle is part of something much bigger than you think."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean this time is different than last time. It isn't about the death of all of them, it is just about your death, since they can't control you. They have something much more horrible in store for the rest of you. A secret weapon, of sorts," she says grimly.

"What is it?" I ask, sort of scared to hear the answer. But what she says surprises me. She just says a name. "Victor."

"Wait, the weapon is a person?" I question.

She nods, and explains, "Victor came to us a few years ago, Aro is using his gifts to defeat your family. He is horrible, cruel, and heartless, even more so than Aro, believe it or not."

"What can he do that is so horrible? And what do you mean they aren't going to kill my family?" I stumble out.

"They aren't going to kill them because, under Victor's power, the will help the Volturri in their plan to remain in power forever. Victor can enslave minds. He has the power to control people, make them do exactly what he wants. They are going to take over all of their minds and make them join with the Volturri. But here is the catch, in order for him to take over their minds, they have to be at his mercy. That is why Aro has taken the time to build an incredibly strong army. He has an attack plan, and a really good one at that."

"But then why don't they just enslave me too?" I ask frantically.

"You have no idea do you?" she asks, slightly dismayed.

"Have an idea about what?"

She leans in closer to me, and says slowly, "There are no gifts that can work on you."

What?

"No, no no no that's my mom, She's the shield. Gifts don't work on her, they work on me," I say quickly.

"Yes," she explains, "Your mom is a shield, but Victor's gift can break through shields. We don't know what to call you, but you are stronger than any shield."

She is sort of smiling, and I'm sort of smiling, and this is all crazy. She is supposed to want to kill me, she isn't supposed to be helping me.

"But I still don't understand why you are telling me this. And how did you find me?" I ask.

"The Volturri knows where you are, and they are coming. I came here to find you and to tell you, but I left because Aro, and the rest of them, are horrible. They are horrible to me, and they have made me do horrible things," she says. She has a far away look in her eyes as she says this. I realize it is the same look I get whenever I talk about the bad things that have happened to me in the past.

"Well, we have to go back! We have to warn them! They are planning on using the same plan that they used last time, and there is no way that we can win! We have to-"

"No," she cuts me off. "They can't know."

"What, why?" I ask.

"Because if they know what is going to happen to them, then their minds are already going to be at Victor's mercy and he will be able to take over them instantly."

It all sinks in. There is nothing I can do to help them. They will lose.

"What are we going to do?" I ask sadly and quietly. Is there no hope?

But to my surprise, she looks stunned.

"W-w-we?" she asks me, sort of smiling, but still confused. "You want me to help you?"

"Of course I do," I say back instantly.

"But, why? After all of the awful things I have done, why do you want me to help you?" she asks quietly, and I realize she is on the verge of crying.

"Because clearly you regret them, and I can tell you aren't a bad person, but actually a really great on. Good people are hard to come by, trust me I know, but you are great, and I trust you. Together, I think we have a chance," I say smiling at her. Now I can see she really is crying (tearlessly of course). The next thing she does surprises me. She leans over, and hugs me. She hugs me tightly, and whispers, "Thank you," in my ear. I hug her back. When we let go of each other, I say, "I should be thanking you. You saved all of us. And don't mention it. My whole life, people have judged me on the horrible things I have done or have had done to me, and I am not about to make the same mistake with you. I am a person who rarely ever trusts people but I trust you. Now come on, we need a plan."

She smiles at me again, and then she says, "Your right. The Volturri will be here in two days time. The Volturri has been researching you for a long time now, and we know a lot of your powers. But I am the only one who knows the whole story of what you can do, the rest of them only know bits and pieces. The night I left, Aro had asked me to do some more last minute research on you. I was looking at the books in our library, like I had a thousand times, and I came across a hollowed-out book. Inside was another book, more ancient than any I have ever seen. It has all of the information on what you can do. I figured that this information was much to valuable to hand over to Aro, so I packed it with the rest of my stuff and fled. Here it is."

She pulls a small, old, black book out of her bag and holds it out to me. The pages are tinted yellow with age, and the book is written by hand in ink. There are pictures, theories, and a bunch of other stuff. It is too dark to read what it says, but I think I get the gist.

"So we need to use this to form a plan, right?" I ask. She nods, and then says, "And we need to figure out how to use to use your powers too."

I nod, and then she says, "You should probably sleep a little, you look tired."

I smile and nod, and we get up from the rocks to start looking for a place to sleep. We eventually find a cave in the ground, and we head back to where we were sitting earlier to collect our stuff.

As we walk back towards the little cave, Jane looks at me before slinging her arm over my shoulder and saying, "You know, I think we are going to make a great team."

**EXCITING CHAPTER HUH?! And its long too, right? Bet you didn't see that coming. Anyway, please tell me what you thought in a review, it would really mean a lot to me. I am hoping to update again today, just to let you know. Anyway, love you all.**

**XOXO!**

**-M**


	22. Chapter 20: Change

**Chapter 20: Change**

**Hey guys! So, an exciting chapter after that last exciting chapter. And a really fun song for this chapter too. The song is Change by Taylor Swift, I love this song and it fits perfectly because it is about people who aren't the strongest but they have to passion and the reason to fight for what they believe in. This applies to both Renesmee and Jane and The Cullens (even if the Cullens are going about the battle all wrong). Hope you like it!**

Bella POV:

_CRASH!_

I hear a loud crash as Alice falls, knocking the lamp off the table with her. We all dash to her side, but it is clear she is having one of her visions. This is the vision we have all been waiting for. Last night at the campfire, we decided to use the same plan as last time, and now all we have to do is sit and wait until Alice can tell us when they are coming. Now, we will know.

As soon as Alice snaps back into reality, she says, "They are going to be here in two days."

"Two days?" everyone starts protesting in shock. That's not enough time!

"Well, we are prepared," Carlisle starts slowly, "And though it isn't as much time as we were expecting, it will be just enough time to make final arrangements. Rose, why don't you go wake Renesmee up so we can spend a little time with her before we have to drop her off at Charlie's house."

Rose nods, then goes to wake my daughter up. While Rose is gone, Carlisle starts say something about preparations, but I don't really listen. All I can think about is how my daughter wanted to fight and she was mad that I wouldn't let her. I mean, did she really think that after almost losing her at the last battle that I would let her fight in this one? I mean, yes she is older, but that doesn't make me any less protective of her.

I am startled out of my thoughts by Rose rushing into the room in a panic. "She's gone!" she cries.

"What do you mean she is gone?" Edward says while rising from where he was sitting.

"I mean she isn't in her room and her backpack is gone!" she cries again.

No, no no no no no this can't be happening.

"No!" Jake cries, "We have to go look for her!"

"I'm sure she is around here somewhere. Everybody, we need to split up. Go in pairs. Look everywhere you can possibly think of for her. We have to find her!" Carlisle commands.

We all dash around looking for her frantically. But I can't move, this can't be happening.

We looked for hours, but we couldn't find a trace of her. It rained last night, so that wiped away her scent and we couldn't find any other clues to where she could be.

All I can think is that this is all my fault. It is my fault because I told her she couldn't fight. Is that why she ran away? Or even worse, was she taken? Is she hurt? I can't even think about if she is more than hurt, that would kill me.

I am sitting on the porch silently wrapped in Edward's arms. He may be just as worried as I am, but I blame myself because I pushed her. Of course I couldn't let her fight, but I still can't help but be angry with myself.

Carlisle and Esme walk over to us and sit down in front of us.

"I know you are upset and scared, but we have tried everything we can, and right now, the best we can do is hope that she will come back and that she is alright. We have an upcoming battle and we don't have a lot of time as it is. We really need to focus on the battle, and we need to just hope she is fine. I am so sorry," Carlisle says. He is so nice but I still hate the idea of doing something that isn't helping us search for her. We both nod, and then Esme says, "We will leave you two alone now."

With that, they get up and go back inside. I can't hold it back anymore. I go farther into Edward's arms and cry hard. He is crying too, but I can tell he is trying to be strong for me. "It will be okay," he whispers as he kisses me and hugs me close. I just hope he is right.

Renesmee POV:

Jane and I are cracking up. That is all we have done all morning since we got up. I have been attempting to teach her how to hunt animals, and she is failing miserably.

"I can't do it!" she says in between fits of laughter.

"How about we try a mouse or something?" I say jokingly, making both of us laugh harder.

"You know what," she says, "I am trying."

This makes me laugh harder, and after about five more minutes of completely failing, I just yell, "Screw it! I'll get something for both of us."

She says, "That is probably best."

I get us each a deer, and she seems to like drinking it. After we are done eating and laughing, we head back to the cave to do some basic planning.

"So…. You got any ideas?" I ask. She shakes her head, then says, "I think that before making a plan, we need to see what you can do."

I agree, and we walk back to the clearing we were in last night. We figured it was a large empty space and it would be the perfect place to practice.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to be able to do?" I ask her.

"The book says it varies," She says while reading straight out of the book. 

"Okay…." I says slowly, "So what do you suggest that I do?"

She shrugs and makes a face. "I don't know, just like, let go of all of your control, see what you can do."

I nod and try that. I completely relax. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. I am waiting for something to happen, but nothing does. I open my eyes and look at Jae, who looks as confused as I am.

"What do I do now?"

"I don't know," she replies slowly while flipping through pages in the book. "Um, it says to try doing something, but just focus and losing all of your restraint. You could try running, I guess."

"Okay, yeah, I can do that," I say, and I run to the edge of the clearing. I focus on not focusing. I run back to right in front of the rocks where Jane is standing, and still, nothing as happened.

This is how it goes for the next probably half hour. We try things that would activate all sorts of different gifts. We try things for invisibility, mind control, making people pass out, and a long list of other things. By the time we have gone through the list in the book, I am pretty damn frustrated.

"Okay, clearly I am nothing special," I huff.

"I know you are! You just have to keep trying and-" Jane starts, but I cut her off. "No, you must have been wrong. I don't have any special powers, and I can't save anybody."

"You can, we just have to-"

"No, its useless trying anymore! Don't you see, I can't do it!" I say. I am more than a little pissed, but not at her. I am pissed at myself, and I don't mean to take it out on her. I turn and walk slowly away from where she is standing.

"Please, I know you can! Just-"

"NO I CAN'T!" I yell as I turn around and throw my arms out in exasperation. Just then, one of the large rocks behind her fly in the directions that I had flung my arms. We both turn to gape at where the rocks had been previously, and where they are now.

"Woah," we both breathe at the exact same time. I walk over to her slowly, still staring at the where the rock was.

"Try that again," she says slowly in a questioning voice. This time, I put my arms out and bring them in. I focus on the rocks, and sure enough, they are soon right back to where they had been before.

"Oh. My. God," I say. "Oh my God!" Jane says and we both start freaking out and hugging and laughing. "Try something else!" she says happily. On a whim, I take one of my hands and slowly clench it into a fist. As soon as my first is fully closed, the rock I was focusing on explodes into a million pieces.

"That is awesome!" I shout and we both start laughing and hugging again.

We spend the next hour or so fine tuning my gift and seeing what we can really do with it. And after a lot of blowing things up and making it move, we have determined that it is even better than we could have hoped for. I have lifted trees, created whirlwinds of snow, and done a whole lot of other things. We have determined that by simple hand movements I can control anything that I want to. I don't know how I do it, and I have learned that the way for me to make it work is to not really think about it, just completely let go. I even used my power to make the walls of the cave wider so we have more space.

I have grown to really love Jane. Through talking to her and being around her, I have discovered that she just gets me. She gets me in ways that no one ever will. She is also the only friend I have had that gets what its like to constantly be afraid of the people you have to live with. She says that they used to abuse her all the time, but not nearly as bad as some of the things I went through. I really really love her.

We are currently flipping through the pages of the book, trying to come up with a plan.

"We can't arrive before the battle begins," she says. I agree with her, and we move on.

"What we need to do is wait in the tree line until they are in the right positions for us to go in and attack them," she suggests.

"Yeah but we need to make sure no one on our side dies before then," I say back. She nods, then she continues flipping through the book. I stand up and start pacing back and forth on the cave floor.

"We know that I need to use my gifts to separate the Volturri from our side, and then I need to use my gifts to kill the Volturri, but what we need is a way to keep the Volturri from attacking me while I attack them," I say.

I think for a moment before adding, "I mean, your gifts would be perfect to use, but you can only use them on one of them at a time. And what's to stop the rest of them from attacking me?"

Something flashes across her face and she starts flipping through the pages of the book frantically. "But what if I can…." She says as she stops on a page. I sit down next to her and look at the page. I see a dark blue stone in a pyramid shape with white rock on the outside.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's a projection stone. If you focus your gift on it, the gift ricochets off of it and goes out in a wave. You can only use it for about a minute every hour though. If we had this, than I know we could use it to project my gift and keep them in pain for the time we need. It won't work on Victor, but you can get him easily enough. The only problem is that they are extremely rare, and I don't know where to get one," she explains.

I look at the picture closely. I think and think, and it triggers a memory. It was right before the first battle. I was in Carlisle's office, and there was a bookcase. I was looking at the old books on the shelves, and I remember pushing one of the big books aside. Behind it, there was a hole in the shelf, and inside the hole, I remember seeing that stone.

In a grim voice I say, "I know where we can find one."

She looks at me, surprised, and asks, "Where."

"You're not going to like it," I say back.

"Try me," she answers. I shrug and tell her about me finding it when I was young and how it is Carlisle's office. "I remember picking it up and looking at it because it was so pretty," I told her. She considers this, and then asks, "You are sure this is the same stone?"

"Almost positive," I reply quickly.

She takes a deep breath before saying, "I can't believe I am saying this, but we are sneaking into your family's house and stealing that stone. Tonight."

We are dressed in black clothes, since those are the only color that either of us really brought. Plus it helps us blend in more, which is hard with her electric blonde hair and my fiery red hair.

It is 10:30, and we have been watching the house for thirty minutes. All of the vampires and wolves have just exited the house and are headed to the same spot they were in last night so that they can talk around the campfire. Seeing my parents and Jake makes me sad; so does seeing all of them really. They all look horrible, and in no way ready to fight a battle. They seem really sad, and I want to let them know that I am alright, but I know I can't. I think Jane senses this, because she puts a hand on my shoulder and whispers, "You're doing this to help them. They will be alright."

When we are sure that they are all at the campfire, we sneak through the unlocked back door and head straight to my room. Back at the cave, we had emptied out the duffel bag Jane had brought and the backpack I had brought and we brought them with us. My backpack has some tools we might need and the book along with the empty duffel bag. We grab as many dark, comfortable clothes and other things we need from my room and put them in my backpack and the duffel. We are the same size and we need more clothes and stuff.

We head out of my room and we dash into Carlisle's office and close the door behind us. We move around the room looking at all of the many bookcases. I can't remember which bookcase it is exactly, so we have to search all of them.

"Found it!" I hear Jane finally cry out. I rush over to her and see that it is indeed the stone. Just as we are about to grab it get the hell out of there, we hear voices. To be more specific, dad and Carlisle's voices.

"I am positive I saw a shadow moving in there," I hear my dad say, and Jane and I jump behind the desk, not thinking enough to grab the stone before we do.

The voices and the footsteps are coming closer, and I can see the shadows of feet under the crack of the door. I have to think fast, so I quickly whisper to Jane, "Be ready to grab the stone and jump out of the window and follow me. I know this house backwards and forwards and I know what to do."

She nods briskly, and as the handle rattles, I quickly thrust my hand out use my newfound power to keep the door from going anywhere. I have to be careful to not go gull force, because then we the door would fly off the hinges and we would have another big problem on our hands.

"Its not opening!" Dad cries in a panic.

"You mean like its locked?" Carlisle asks, and Edward replies, "No, like something really strong is preventing it form moving even just slightly!"

The handle continued to shake, but thankfully the door didn't budge. "Go!" I whisper-yell to Jane and she lunges at the bookcase and grabs the stone. She arranges the books so that they look like they weren't touched.

She moved to the window, and I moved with her while still making sure the door doesn't move.

"One, two, three," I whisper to Jane, and on the count of three we spring out the window and my hold on the door breaks. I hear the door burst open and panicked voices talking.

I yank Jane under the porch to a secret entrance to under the house that I found a little while ago. I can hear more yelling and I know we don't have much time. We crawl through the tunnel under the house and we soon see the end. The only problem is it leads out to right in front of the campfire.

I see my dad run to the campfire and yell, "Someone broke into Carlisle's office! Guys we need you all to come now! We think the culprits are still in the house!"

Like that, they all dash after my dad in to the house. Well, we think all of them do, so Jane runs out of the tunnels and into the forest and I follow after her. But as soon as we run past the campfire, I notice something. Jacob is still sitting on one of the logs, and he is staring at me.

I pause for a second, and just stare back at him. I want to run to him. I want to kiss him and hug him and tell him what is happening, but I know that we have to go. So instead, I put one finger up to my lips to say "Shhhhhh." He nods a little and I know he understands. I then put my hand to my lips and blow him a kiss (so he knows I still love him) and then turn around. I turn and run like hell into the black night after my best friend, leaving Jacob and my panicking family behind.

**Awesome chapter right?! Sorry I loved writing this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to HashtagSwagQueen for her great reviews! It really means a lot. LOVE U ALL! **

**-M**

**P.S. aren't you proud of me, two chapters in one day! YAY!**


	23. Chapter 21: Some Nights

**Chapter 21: Some Nights**

**Another EXCITING chapter! Song is one of my favorites, even though it is sort of mainstream. It is Some Nights by Fun! I think that this song is perfect to listen to during the battle because it is about fighting and not really knowing who you are and what is going on. Plus, it has the perfect beat for a really intense scene. YAY! Here you go! R AND R PLEASE! Oh, and to answer GrimFWaters's Question, no, Jasper cannot control Rensemee's emotions and no, Edward cannot read her mind.**

Jacob POV:

She is okay. She is okay and I saw her and she saw me and I could tell that she loves me just like I love her. When I saw her, I couldn't move, and when she put her finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet, I obliged. I know her and I trust her, and I know that whatever she is doing, it has to be for the good of her family and everyone else. I don't know what that is, but it doesn't matter. I am still standing by her, no matter what. All I can hope for is that she keeps herself safe, because if anything happens to her, I don't know what I would do.

Bella POV:

The break in last night just made me even more worried about whatever is going on. They broke into Renesmee's room as well as Carlisle's office, and so I think the people who broke in are the same ones that have Renesmee. We couldn't catch a scent, so we still have no leads. I have a bad feeling about the upcoming battle.

Rensmee POV:

When we got back last night, we were laughing like idiots. I don't know if it was the adrenaline rush that we got from getting away just in time, but I'm pretty sure that that was it.

I fell asleep pretty quickly, and Jane just stayed up reading the book.

We woke up and hunted a lot this morning since we would need all of our strength for the battle.

After that, we decided that we need to figure out just how to use the rock. That is what we are attempting to do right now.

"Okay, so it says to stabilize the stone in the ground. It suggests we dig a hold just barely big enough for the stone to fit," Jane reads from the book.

"Okay, yeah we can do that," I say back. It takes us ten minutes to dig a hole the right size. But when we finally got the hole in the ground and we put the stone in, it was fairly easy from there.

"Okay," I say. Now I am reading so that she can use the stone. "So, look at the face of the stone, and use your gift. It should go through to the other side and ricochet out of the stone to the opposite side that it was originally projected into."

She nods, and I watch as she figures it out almost instantly. There is a sort of ripple in the air almost, and I know that it has worked. Well, its good that we were able to figure that out so quickly.

Night has just fallen, and Jane and I are packing the stuff we need for the battle up. We know the battle will begin soon, and while we won't be able to go in right away, we need to be there ready to go at any moment.

We decided that we need to stay as hidden as possible, so for our outfit, we decided on wearing all black. She has her blonde hair in a ponytail over her shoulder with a black beanie over it. I have on a black beanie too, but my hair is down because I couldn't get it to go into a ponytail. We are both wearing tight black v-neck shirts, black jeans, and black combat boots.

We pack our stuff in silence. We decided that since I am the one that actually ahs to do the attacking, that she will carry the backpack with all the things we need in it. Judging by the silence, I guess we are both nervous about the battle. My goal has always been to protect the people that I love, and Jane is without a doubt one of the highest people on that list. Over the past few days, we have gotten closer than I knew was possible. I love her, and if she gets hurt I will never ever forgive myself.

"You ready?" she asks me, breaking the silence. We both head to the opening of the cave, and I say, "Yes."

"Together?" she whispers. I grab her hand, and whisper, "Together." And together, we walk out of the cave hand-in-hand to the biggest fight of our lives.

Bella POV:

I can't stop worrying about everything. I think it is because of how worried I am about Renesmee and how worried I am about the battle.

We are waiting in the tree line of the same frozen field that we fought on last time. Everything is the exact same as last time, but this time it just feels… different. A strange different, and I haven't figured out if it is a good different or not.

We wait silently for a long time, and by the time we see them, it has just gotten dark. Finally, we see a swarm of black with hints of red emerge from the dark fog. There are so many of them, it shocks and scares me more.

When they are all there, our army comes out of our hiding place and we stand across that field from them so we can look as intimidating to them as they do to us. When we are near them, I realize that I can't find Jane in their group, and there is a new man right behind Aro. He is huge, no doubt about that, but he is literally a human stone. Everything about his dark figure resembles rock.

I am just praying that we aren't as screwed as we think we are.

Renesmee POV:

We arrive in the tree line just in time to see my family walk out onto the field and face the Volturri. There is a large hill that we will have to run down to get onto the field, but that is okay.

For a few minutes, they just stare at each other, making the air even more tense than it was before. Then, some one (I'm not sure who or which side they were on) yells something and the two sides charge at each other.

Jane and I glance at each other, then we watch the scene unfold. When the two sides meet in the middle; that is when things start to get ugly. They all fight each other and they all fight hard. This is going to be a bad night, I can tell that already.

I see my mom take out two vampires, then she teams up with Jasper to kill another one. They are all taking out a lot of vampires, but not without a fight, and from what I can tell, no one from out side are hurt yet.

I look to where the Volturri are standing, and I see a guy in the middle that sticks out like a tree in a flower field. He is huge, and not only is he huge, but you can tell just by glancing at him that he means business.

I look back to our side only to see that we are struggling more than before. We look tired already, and I know that Jane and I are going to have to intervene sooner than expected.

I look over and see my dad fighting a rather strong vampire right in front of where Jane I are hiding. By the looks of it, dad is not doing well. Another minute of fighting him and I know dad will not be able to keep fighting.

I guess Jane sees it too, because when I whisper, "Time!" she nods immediately and we get ready to spring into action.

If this doesn't work, than we are so screwed.

Bella POV:

They are everywhere, and it seems that whenever I manage to defeat one, another one comes along and he is stronger than the last. I hate to admit it, but we are really struggling.

I look over and see Edward fighting a man and I can see that he won't last much longer. I need to help him. But first, I have to fight off the one that is attacking me. I guess seeing my husband in danger gives me a knew wave of resolve, because I fight off the guy rather easily.

When he is dead, I look to Edward and I am on my way to go help him, when something catches my eye and stops me. I see two small black figures moving at an incredibly fast pace through the trees and down the hill to where my husband is standing.

I can't see the second figure, but I know the first the second I see her bright red hair. Renesmee.

The second I see my daughter, I run like hell towards her. No vampire no matter how strong can stop me from getting to her now that I see that she is alright. She is running toward me, but then she stops and looks over her shoulder. What is she doing?

**SORRY I HAD TO STOP AT A CLIFFHANGER! But it will just make the next chapter that much better. I really hoped you liked it! and if you did like it, please tell me so in a review. Also, I may not be able to update tomorrow just because I have a lacrosse game (first of the season guys!) and I might not have time. But who knows, I might be able to.**

**Anyway, love and shit!**

**Kisses!**

**-M**


	24. Chapter 22: Let it Go

**Chapter 22: Let it Go**

**Hey guys, so my lacrosse game was canceled because of the rain, so now I can update today. YAY! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, favorite, or followed, it means so much and I am glad you like the story. Now, yes, you read right. The song for this chapter is Let it Go from Frozen (But I am doing the Demi Lovato version because it works better for the chapter) I LOVE THIS MOVIE AND SONG SOOOOOOO MUCH! This is one of the songs that I really recommend that you listen to during the chapter because it makes the scene that much cooler. And since I love it so much, I will post the lyrics at the end of the chapter.**

**In other news, since this story is coming to a close, I have decided and mapped out my next story! I don't know how many of you are Hunger Games fans, but it is a modern day Hunger Games fanfic, and if you had read THG and you like this story than you might like that story. Anyway, just wanted to let you know. And without any more talking, here is the biggest chapter of the story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Renesmee POV:

I run down the snowy hill and keep running. I am running and I see my mom run towards me. There is a part of me that wants to run straight to her too, but I realize that Jane isn't next to me anymore and I look back to see that she must have tripped and has just gotten up.

I see her start to run after me, and I hear my mom yell, "Renesmee! Behind you!" I know she is refferring to Jane, but she has no idea what is really going on. I then see something horrible.

I see Jacob –in wolf form- notice that Jane is coming to me. He must think that she is trying to hurt me, and he starts charging towards her at full speed. It seems like everything is going in slow motion. I can hear my mom running toward me and calling my name, but all I see is my best friend about to get mauled by the person I love.

I stop thinking, and I turn around and run back to Jane. Jake leaps and Jane looks up to see that she is about to get tackled by a giant wolf. But I am fast and when Jacob goes to leap I slide under him and right before he lands on Jane, I slide into her and knock both of us out of the way.

We are farther back than we need to be for this to work, so we get out of the ice immediately and grab the backpack that had skidded a little bit away from us during the struggle. We grab the back pack, and we look up to see an extremely confused Jacob staring at us, particularly me. But I do not have time to explain, so Jane and I grab each other's hands and we make a run for it.

We run down the icy field as fast as we can. The only way that this will work is if we are in the middle of the field, so that's where we run to. I see my dad come out of nowhere and go to take Jane's head off, but we both duck away just in time. They still haven't figured out that we are working together yet.

We keep running and running, and finally I see the perfect spot. We doge a few more attacks, and finally we get there.

When we are in the spot that we need to be in, we stop to look at the wave of people running towards us.

There are wolves and people closing in on us from all directions. The ones from the Volturri are screaming at Jane, "Kill her! Kill her!"

My family and every one else on our side are yelling, "Renesmee! Get away from her! She's dangerous! You're being manipulated! Renesmee run!" But Jane and I block their voices out. We trust each other, and we know that of course, neither of us would ever hurt the other.

However, we can't ignore the fact that they are closing in on us from all directions. The main Volturri members are staying back and not coming, but they are still yelling at Jane.

I see my parents coming closer. They have almost reached me, and I can't let that happen. I don't know what takes over me, but I release Jane's hand. Right before the floods of people and wolves reach us, I yell, "STOP!" and I throw my arms out to the side and I focus on getting them all away.

Bella POV:

WHAT HAS THAT MONSTER DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?! HOW HAS SHE MANIPULATED HER AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I run as fast as I can towards them so I can save my daughter from whatever is going on.

I am about to reach them, when something happens. I see Renesmee look around her frantically, then she yells, "STOP!" I see her put her arms out to her sides, but that is the last thing I see before I see a small ripple in the air and I feel something strong push me back. Suddenly, I am flying through the air by some force that I can't see. It doesn't hurt, but it scares me none the less.

I land on the outskirts of the field, and I look up to see that every other wolf and vampire has just been pushed away from the girls by this same force. Everyone on our side has landed behind the two, while they are facing the people from the Volturri. I get up to run back to my daughter, but something won't let me. I try fighting against it, but it will not budge. What is happening?

I see the two girls in the middle of the field, and I see Ness with her arms still out. She looks like she is fighting to keep control of something, and Jane drops to the ground and starts digging through the ice.

What is happening? What is the force that is pushing me back? Is Renesmee causing it?

Renesmee POV:

Jane drops to the ground and she starts digging and digging, trying to make the hold that we need for the stone.

"Hurry!" I grunt out. I am using all my force to keep them at bay, and I am also using a lot of control. I am not used to holding my power for a long time, and I have to struggle to not falter. "I'm almost done!" she grunts back. Then she reaches into the backpack and takes the stone out. She lodges the stone into the ground and gets herself into the right position so she can use it.

"On 3, let go and I'll project. Ready?" she calls out. I nod, and she screams, "1… 2… 3!"

When I hear three, I release and let my arms down. I see everyone start running towards us for a moment before they stop, and everyone on the Volturri's side keel over in pain. Well, everyone except the one giant guy who I am now positive is Victor.

My family stops running toward me, and now they are just watching me in awe and fear, but I don't care.

Something takes over me, and I can't control it. I don't know how to describe it, but it takes full control of me and everything around me blurs together. I don't know if it is adrenaline, but it certainly feels a lot more intense than that. It could be instincts, but that seems to be understating what I feel right now.

I stare right at Victor, and he stares back at me. Then, after an intense second of glaring at each other, he knows that he needs to get out of here, so he starts running the other direction into the woods. But I will not let him get away. I know that he is faster and stronger than I am, but I know that I have to get to him and kill him. I only have a minute to do this, so I think of the fastest thing that I can. An insane idea comes to mind.

I have no idea where I got this idea from because we had never even thought of it before, but I don't know what I am doing anymore, so I just go with it.

As he starts running, I put my arms down, and slowly lift them up. As they go up, the ground from underneath me rises with me until my arms are fully up and the ground is a swirl of ice underneath me. Then, I throw my arms forward, and the storm of ice flies over to where Victor is running.

I am right behind him, but way above him. He keeps running, but he should know that it is futile. Another crazy idea comes to me, and I jump off the swirling ice storm that took me here. As soon as I leave it, it disperses behind me and I am plummeting down towards Victor.

The beanie I was wearing earlier left my head a long time ago, and now, there is nothing to keep my hair from flying around me as I fly to the ground. As I come closer and closer, I see Victor look up just as I am upon him. I fly down, grab and rip whatever I can, and keep flying down until tumble to the ground and land in a crouch.

I realize that I am holding his head in my hand. I ripped his head from his body and now he is almost gone and we are getting closer and closer to the end.

I jump up and run back to the body. I grab my lighter out of my jacket pocket and light the body and the head. He is gone. We are close to winning, I know that now.

I turn away from the flames to see that the stone's minute is up and the Volturri are running around frantically and angrily. Now it is time for the next step of our plan. I see Jane stand up from the ground. We share a quick glance, and I know what I need to do.

All of the Volturri's followers come charging towards me with the main members slightly behind them. All of the followers are in one clump, and I know what to do.

When they are about to reach me, I stomp on the ground as hard as I can, and the earth between me and them splits. They are too close to me to turn back now, and by some miracle, they all stumble and fall into the crack in the earth. When the dust clears, I see that the main coven are all just standing there in shock, and the rest of the followers are gone. I run then jump over the crack and shove my hands in front of me, focusing on keeping the Volturri all in one place.

They pound against the force, but it does no good. I see Jane, running towards them, and I keep holding them there. When she reaches them, she takes Aro out first. He is followed by Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Anthenodora, Chelsea, Alec, Felix, Heidi, Afton, Santiago, Corin and Renata. Taking them out was most certainly not easy, but it didn't look that hard either.

When they are all gone, Jane takes out her lighter and lights all of their bodies, then throws them as well.

I squeeze my hand tightly, and the ground starts to rumble. It shakes underneath us as the crack in the ground closes, trapping all of them down their forever.

The air is clouded by dust and ice and I can't see anything. I wander around aimlessly for minutes until everything starts to settle and the air clears again.

I see everyone standing around the field, all staring at us with complete shock. I see Jane, also looking shocked, but smiling and walking towards me. I myself am very shocked, but I am smiling as I run into Jane's arms and we hug and laugh and cry and do everything else because it doesn't matter. They are gone, and we have all the time in the world to be our insane selves. They are gone. They really are gone.

**AHHHHHHHHH! THAT WAS SO SO SO FUN TO WRITE! I really hoped I did it right and I really hope you like it. I really want to know how you guys feel because this was the biggest part of the story and I hope that I did it right!**

**As promised, here are the lyrics to Let it Go from the movie Frozen, but it is the version of the song by Demi Lovato.**

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve

Let it go, Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, Let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing - frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is so behind me  
Buried in the snow

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway...  
(let the music go on)  
let it go, let it go  
Let it go, let it go

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**U GUYS R THE BESTEST!**

**-M**


	25. Chapter 23: Here's to Us

**Chapter 23: Here's To Us**

**OMFG WE MADE IT TO 50 REVIEWS THIS IS AMAZING!**

**ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS FOR THIS CHAPTER! This song is Here's to Us by Halestorm! I will post the lyrics to this song at the end of the chapter too. I chose it because it is kind of celebrating getting through all of the bad things to get to your ultimate goal (which they did :D) so yeah, that's it. REVIEW**

**Ps: Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a lax game then a bunch of school work so I'm sorry!**

Bella POV:

What?

What's happening?

How the hell can Ness do these things?

Why is Jane helping us?

Did these two small, young girls just completely wipeout the entire Volturi when we were failing at beating them?

_WHAT?_

I don't understand what is going on, but I do know that I haven't seen my daughter in days and I was worried sick about her and now she comes back with amazing powers and a girl we thought was trying to kill her and they defeat the Volturi on their own. This is insane.

I see Ness close the gap in the earth that she had created and then run and hug Jane.

Suddenly, I have a thought. Renesmee never trusts people, I know that for a fact. So, if Jane can't be trusted, than Renesmee would not trust her at all. So if Renesmee trust her, I trust her, and I run across the field to her.

I see the two break apart, and as soon as they do, I am there. For some reason, I am hugging them both. Renesmee hugs me back immediately, but Jane tenses up at first, then hugs me back. I hug them both, then release them as everybody else comes up to us.

They all look confused, and they just stare at both of them. I am just as confused as they are. So I look at them just like the others are. I see Jake peck Ness on the cheek out of the corner of my eye, but then he returns to where he was standing before. I see the two girls look at each other before Renesmee starts explaining.

Renesmee POV:

We start from the beginning.

I say, "Mom, when you said that I couldn't fight in the battle, I was frustrated and I just left so I could get away for a time and be by myself. I packed my backpack just in case and I took a little path that I found that lead into Forks and just followed some teenagers into a little café there where I saw Jane. We looked at each other a little, but didn't really acknowledge each other. Eventually, she left, and I left a little later. I was on the path back when I ran into her in a little clearing. We got talking then I remembered her and she" caught my scent and we figured it out and everything just sort of happened.

Jane butts in and says, "The Volturi have abused me for some time now, but I had just finally had it. I was going to tell you all what was going to happen, so I made my way to Forks. When I got here, I realized you would probably just kill me on the spot, so I was too scared to go to you. I have been trying to only drink animal blood, but I was having a hard time, and Ness knows how horrible I am at hunting. I went to the café hoping to find something to distract me from how hungry I was, and Ness caught my eye. I was sort of camping in that little clearing, and then when I saw her, I just started talking to her and we pieced everything together."

This cleared things up a little bit for them I guess, but my dad (who has been silent the whole time) stutters out, "H-h-h-h-how….. w-w-w-w-what… just what was that?"

Jane grabs the book out of her backpack and tosses it towards dad and Carlisle. They start looking at the pages, and Jane starts explaining, "The Volturi would make me look in the library for things that would be the key to defeating her. They have always known that she is extremely powerful, but they wanted to know how and what and why. I was in there and I found this in a hollowed out book. It explains everything, and I knew I couldn't give it to them. So I packed it along with some other stuff and ran."

I jump in there after she says this. "Well, we did a lot of testing, and nothing worked. We knew that to get it to work I had to just completely lose it, but nothing was working. So, I got really frustrated and that caused me to actually completely lose it. I threw out my arms and these giant rocks went flying. We kept experimenting with my power and testing my limits and that what we came up with."

"What a minute?" Carlisle says, "You two were the ones who broke into the house weren't you? You took the projection stone?"

We both nod sheepishly.

"We're sorry, but we couldn't tell you what we needed or why we needed it. So we just had to! We are really sorry!" I say.

"Its fine," He smiles at me, but then his smile drops and he asks, "Wait, couldn't tell us what? And why couldn't you tell us?"

"You know that tall guy you saw with the Volturi that you had never seen before?" Jane asks. They all nod, and she tells them all about Victor. Everything she says shocks them, and their shock is written all over their faces. She finishes with, "Oh, and here's your projection stone back," and handing him the stone.

"Um, okay…." I hear Carlisle say. He is clearly still confused.

But to my surprise, my dad speaks up again. "Jane, I know that in the past we have had our differences, but I need to apologize to you and thank you for helping us. I can see how close you and Ness, and that is really good for you two."

Wow. My dad is being a lot better about this than I thought he would. I can tell Jane is surprised too. She laughs and replies, "Yes, I'm sorry too, and thank you."

Then something came to me; a question that I hadn't thought of before.

"What happens now?" I ask. It seems like none of them have an answer. It seems that they haven't even thought of this yet, but apparently they are thinking about it now and they are realizing that they have no idea.

But surprisingly, Alice and Jasper cut in.

"Well," Jasper says, "A few others and myself have been working on that, and we have an idea. We have composed a council of around one person from each of the covens here will have a representative. That way, we know that there will be a fair representation of people who believe in the right thing. We are also going to be open to anyone. We will be willing to help clans with their problems and help keep our society in order."

"That sounds like a great plan," I say, and it really is.

After a few more people say that they agree, I think of another question. I turn to Jane and ask, "Wait, you will be staying with us right?"

She looks at me, and she looks sad and confused. She opens her mouth to say what I think will be a no, but Esme interjects, "Of course she will. That is, if she wants to." Esme smiles at Jane, and Jane and I just looked shocked. I can't believe how well my family is taking this, and neither can she.

"Really?" she breathes. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, if that's what you want," Esme says. Jane smiles and I smile and we look at each other before we start squealing and hugging each other. We are soon joined by the whole family, and we are all in one large group hug. We are hugging because we have a new family member, we are hugging because we are all alive and unharmed, and we are hugging because we are free.

"You know, you scared the hell out of all of us, particularly me," Jake says. We are sitting in a chair on the edge of the woods. I'm laying down with my head in his lap and he is stroking my hair gently. It had just stopped raining, and the entire forest was the beautiful, lush green that I adore.

"I know, and I have said that I am sorry. And besides, you knew that I was alive, you saw me in the forest," I say to him.

He laughs deeply, then says, "Yeah, well that scared me even more. I knew you were a live, but you had just broken into your own house and you were running through the forest and you clearly didn't want anyone to know what you were doing. Now, I know why."

I nod, and he kisses my temple. This makes me sit up. I look deep in his warm, brown eyes, and I see all of the fear that he had had when I had been gone. I hadn't realized just how much I had hurt him by leaving how I did, but now it is written all over his face, and its making me feel horrible.

I bring my face close to his, and look as deep as I can into his amazing eyes. I whispered, "I never want to be away from you ever, _ever_ again. I couldn't take it, and I am so sorry."

He nods and smiles, and at that moment our lips collide. In that one kiss, I feel all of the pain that he went through for those years that I was gone, and how scared he was when I was when they didn't know what had happened to me. But all of those bad emotions pale in comparison to the passion and love that I feel in this kiss. Every time our lips move together, I feel like time is slowing and nothing else matters. I smile into the kiss, and he smiles back, but yet our lips don't separate.

"Guys!" I hear Jane yell from off the distance. We practically jump apart and see Jane running down the porch steps to us. She is laughing her ass off, and of course I playfully glare at her. She runs over to us and says, "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt…. That. But a bunch of us are going hunting, partly as a celebration. They said that they are going to attempt to teach me how to hunt on my own, and they might need your help considering you are the only one who knows how exactly pointless that is. Do you two want to come? I mean I know that Jacob doesn't hunt, but he can still come or whatever."

I look at Jake before turning back and saying, "Yes. Of course we would." I stand up and take Jake's hand in my own. Then, the two us (hand in hand) walk over to Jane I take her hand too. The three of us walk together to meet everyone else at the front of the woods. We join with them, and then we all take off. We run at a fast pace, but we are in no hurry. We run because it makes us feel alive, not because we have to. Because now that we are free, we don't have to constantly be going as fast as we can to stay alive. After all, we are immortal. We have all the time in the world. So I run with my family in the forest and I feel just how great life really is when we are not at a constant risk of being killed.

**Okay, so there is that chapter! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last one and it is sort of like an epilogue. So in a way, this is sort of the final chapter. But guys guess what? I just got back from my first date! AH! I am only 13 so it was a group date at the movies but it was still really fun. The guy I went with is pretty cute and really awesome and he held my hand and it was great. YAY! Anyway, just thought I would let you know why this is being posted so late. PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSE REVIEW!**

**LOVE U**

**-M**


	26. Chapter 24: Unconditionally

**Chapter 24: Unconditionally**

**Hello guys! So this is the sort of epilogue\last chapter thing. It has been a really great ride, and I will include more things in the AN that will come after this chapter. The song is the same song as the song for the entire story, it is Unconditionally by Katy Perry. I had to use this song because it is the last chapter and I thought that it would be perfect. So here you go, the last chapter. I would love some reviews, since this is this is the last chapter. You are the best and I love you and I want to hear from you.**

Renesmee POV:

A lot has happened in the two months that followed the battle. Jane and I have become like sisters, and we have even gotten her and Rose and Alice to become close. They have had their first council meeting, and by all accounts, it went really well. There have been few times when Jacob has left my side, and there have been a few times when we have been caught kissing by the rest of the family. That wasn't so fun. And two days ago, the other clans left. It was sad to see them go, and the house feels emptier without them, but we all promised that we wouldn't wait until the next war to see each other again.

"Come on!" I say to Jane. "Hurry up!"

We are getting dressed to go somewhere, however, we don't really know where. Emmett and Dad found it a little wile ago, and since the rain had just stopped, they said that now was the perfect time to go. The snow had melted away, and it was now a beautiful spring.

Jane is wearing a pale pink hang-off shirt and short, dark denim shorts. I am wearing a tight black tank top and light denim, ripped, very short shorts thanks to Alice.

"Okay, I'm done," Jane says. It takes her forever to do that smokey-eye makeup thing that she has to do every day. And that is why I do not put makeup on.

"Lets go," I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door of her room and outside where the rest of the family is waiting.

"Finally!" Emmett cries when he sees us. "Hey don't look at me, look at the one who has to look like a beauty queen every second of her life," I say, and while Jane looks offended, we are all laughing.

"Now come on you two, follow us," dad says, and he takes off into the woods and we run after him.

We run for probably thirty minutes, and I don't know where we are. Dad and Emmett stop abruptly. I hear the found sound of running water, and there is a beautiful river in the middle of the lush, green trees.

"Where are we?" Aunt Rose asks.

With a devious smile, Emmett replies, "We are almost there."

We follow the river for a few minutes, then I see a clearing with that just drops off into what seems like thin air. But the river flows over the cliff, and we go and look to see where it leads. The small river flows into a huge waterfall into a large lake,

The lake is one of the prettiest things I have ever seen. It is a deep blue lilies on it and many flowers all around it.

"Its beautiful," We all whisper, and the two guys start to laugh.

"The beauty isn't the best part, it not why we brought you here. We brought you here for the fun," Emmett says smiling.

And with that, Emmett runs and jumps off the waterfall and down into the lake. We see a huge splash as he plunges into the river. We see his head bob up and he whoops and hollers. We all laugh, and he yells to us, "Who's next?"

With that, we all jump in one by one. I push Jane in and then I jump after her.

Jumping into the water is the most amazing feeling I have ever had. It feels like I am falling, but it doesn't really feel like falling at all. It feels more like flying to the ground. The second my feet break the surface of the water, I start seeing everything that has happened since the day I first saw my family again.

I see my mom comforting me in the rain, I see the bracelet and us hugging in the moonlight. I see us packing and running and getting to the airport. I see myself in that damn uniform and Rose walking down that hallway. I see me talking to my family for the first time, and then them realizing that it is me. I see me standing up to that gang that Jake was with, and me talking to the pack for the first time.

I see us going to Chicago, and I see me seeing David again and freaking out. I remember the first time that Jake and I said that we love each other, and I remember how I found courage through love to stand up to David. I see all of the covens together, and I see the stunned looks on Billy and Charlie's faces when they found out.

I see mom telling me that I couldn't fight, and me running through the woods. I see Jane and I looking at each other in that café, and I see everything unfolding in the clearing. I see us testing my powers and laughing together and preparing for the battle. I see us getting the stone in our house and Jake and I locking eyes.

I see everything that happened at the battle, and I remember how I had felt like nothing in the world could stop me. I remember how I had explained everything to my family, and all of the questions that they had asked. I see Jake and I kissing on the bench, and then Jane interrupting us. I see everyone leaving, and finally, I see all of my family and the pack, standing together, united by strength and love.

I think about how my family took me in, and healed me when I thought I knew that I was broken forever. They didn't care about all of the horrible things that have been done to me, they loved me anyway. And when they experienced and met one of the most horrible parts of my past, their love for me didn't falter, but it got me through it. And how I thought I would never fall in love, but Jacob changed that. And how I had always thought girls were annoying, but Rose, Alice, and especially Jane changed that. And how I thought that parents were just a fantasy for me, mom and dad changed that. A lot of things in my life have been changed, but most definitely in a good way.

I push up back to the surface, and I take deep gulps of air, even though I don't really need them . The air here is just so pure, like in some way, it feels so much better than just regular air.

I laugh, and look around to see the heads of my family bobbing up and down in the water around me. Emmett and Jasper are having a splash fight and Alice and mom are laughing and playing around together. Jane swims over and tackles me, and we both start laughing and playing.

Just then, Jake swims over to us and asks, "You guys want to go again?" Since that was pretty much the coolest thing ever, of course we agree.

We all get out of the lake and hike back up this little path to the top of the cliff with the waterfall. We walk back over to the edge, and are about to jump, when Rose says, "Wait, stop."

We all look at her, confused, but she then smiles and says, "Together?"

We all smile, nod, and lock hands. We stand in a straight line across the edge of the waterfall, all of us only linked by our hands. I am in between both of my parents. We all glance at each other one last time, before we run and jump together into the air. We fall and fall, all screaming and laughing as one. We break the surface of the water together, and we all plunge into the crystal water, still holding hands. We look at each other underwater, and stay there. We stay there looking at each other under the water, and all I can think is that if this is what the rest of forever is like, than I will forget the horrible things and focus on everything else. Forever.

**-M**


	27. FINAL AN

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hello guys, so that was the last chapter of this story, and I really REALLY hoped you have enjoyed it! It has been such a great story to write and I have learned so much from writing it.**

**I would like to thank Helena Mira and YaleAceBella12 for being the best! They reviewed pretty much every chapter and have been some of the biggest supporters of this story. They have really kept me writing, and I am so thankful to them.**

**Next, I would like to talk about my next story. It is a modern day Hunger Games fanfic for those of you who are interested. I should have the first chapter posted by tomorrow night, so if you want to then you can keep an eye out for that.**

**Once again, I would like to thank every single person who has ever even glanced at this story, because you all mean so so so much to me. THANKS!**

**Until next time, I love you all!**

**-M**


End file.
